Gestalten der Nacht
by Blutmondlady
Summary: [Story überarbeitet!] Warum arbeitet ein Vampir mit Voldemort zusammen? Kapitel 11 on!
1. Prolog

Hey Leute!

Ich hab noch nie zuvor eine Fanfiction über Vampire geschrieben, also habt Nachsicht mit mir. Ich habe auch keinen Betaleser, also entschuldige ich mich im Vorfeld schon mal für etwaige Rechtschreib- oder Grammatikfehler.

Ich stell euch mal den Prolog rein und ihr sagt mir, ob ich weiterschreiben soll.

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die bei JKR vorkommen, gehören auch ihr, der Rest entspringt meiner kranken Fantasie.

* * *

**GESTALTEN DER NACHT**

von

_Blutmondlady_

_Prolog_

Eine uralte Burg, verborgen in den unüberschaubaren Weiten Transsilvaniens, war die Zufluchtsstätte der letzten Vampire unserer Zeit. Nicht einmal die Einheimischen wussten, wo sie sich befand, doch jedes kleine Kind kannte die Geschichten darüber. Und über die Untoten, die darin angeblich hausten.

Das eindrucksvolle Bauwerk thronte hoch oben auf den Gipfel eines Berges, den kein Mensch jemals freiwillig besteigen würde. Die Burg besaß unzählige Zimmer, Treppen und versteckte Geheimgänge. Im Herzen des Gebäudes lag der prächtige Rittersaal.

An den Wänden hingen alte Schwerter und Schilde mit den Wappen jener Familien, denen sie einst gehört hatten. Allesamt waren sie mit wertvollen Edelsteinen bestückt und aus den wertvollsten Metallen geschmiedet. Prächtige Wandteppiche erzählten Geschichten aus vergangenen Zeiten und so mancher von ihnen war schon verblasst und vergessen, wie der Held zu dessen Ehren er geknüpft worden war. Doch das Mosaik im Steinfussboden sah noch genau so frisch aus, wie vor 800 Jahren, als die Burg von einem übermütigen Adeligen in Auftrag gegeben und in Jahren langer Schwerstarbeit errichtet worden war. Der große Kamin darin diente nicht nur als Wärmequelle, sondern spendete auch Licht. Die großen Bleiglasfenster konnten mit schweren, blutroten Damastvorhängen verdeckt werden, zum Schutz vor dem todbringenden Sonnenlicht. In jener Nacht befanden sich nur zwei Wesen bei dem ehemaligen Treffpunkt des höfischen Lebens.

Ein Mann kniete zitternd am Boden vor einem steinernen Thron, der auf einem kleinen Podest stand. Er hatte Angst vor seiner Herrin. Was, wenn ihr die Nachricht nicht gefiel? Würde sie ihn töten? Nein, das würde sie nicht. Der Ehrenkodex besagte, dass kein Vampir einen anderen töten durfte und Gestalten der Nacht waren sie schließlich beide. Auch wenn sie sich nicht über den Kodex hinweg setzte, seine Herrin war erbarmungslos und gefährlich. Und wunderschön.

Ihr rabenschwarzes, lockiges Haar reichte ihr bis zu den wohlgeformten Hüften, die sich verführerisch wiegten, wenn sie mit ihrer unnachahmlichen Eleganz durch das Schloss schritt. Ihre roten Lippen standen in einem starken Kontrast zu der Elfenbeinfarbenen Haut ihres Körpers. Das Faszinierendste an ihr waren jedoch die Augen. Dunkel und schwarz wie Tunnel. Man konnte sich darin verlieren, aber auch von ihnen förmlich aufgespießt werden.

Jedem Vampir wurde nach dem Biss nicht nur der Weg in die ewige Verdammnis gesäumt, sondern auch unvergängliche Schönheit zuteil.

Marcus, der Diener, warf seiner Herrin einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. Sie trug ein enges, rotes Kleid, das vorne geschnürt wurde und so ihre Brüste betonte. Um ihren grazilen Hals trug sie ein samtenes Halsband, das jene zwei Male verdeckte, die sie vor über 500 Jahren zu einem Vampir gemacht hatten. Ihr Anblick raubte ihm den Atem und den Verstand. Rasch senkte er seinen Blick wieder.

„Mylady, ich habe eine interessante Nachricht für euch.", sagte der Diener demütig.

Sie zog lediglich eine ihrer schwarzen Augenbrauen hoch.

„Eine interessante Nachricht sagst du? Von wem?"

„Lord Voldemort, Mylady."

Ah, das ist ja interessant, dachte sie. „Und was will er?"

„Sich mit Euch treffen."

„Hat er dir auch den Grund genannt?"

„Ja, er will Euch einen Vorschlag machen."

Sie lachte freudlos auf. Voldemort, der berühmte Schwarzmagier aus dem Vereinigten Königreich, wollte sich mit ihr treffen? Das war seltsam. Vor 250 Jahren hatte das letzte Mal ein Schwarzmagier ihr Versteck ausfindig gemacht und sie um ein Treffen gebeten. Sie, Cassandra de Lorraine, hatte ihn kurzerhand umgebracht. Ein Mensch, und sei es auch noch so ein begnadeter Magier, konnte ihr nichts bieten, das ihr Verlangen weckte. Was sollte sie, die zu ewigen vegetieren im Dunkel der Nacht verdammt war, mit Gold? Nichts. Was könnte er ihr noch anbieten? Ah ja, das wonach es die Menschen schon seit Jeher gierte: Macht.

Nur Schwächlinge sehnten sich danach und sie brauchte nichts davon. Sie besaß Macht, große Macht, auch wenn man es ihr vielleicht nicht auf den ersten Blick ansah.

„Lord Voldemort sagte, Ihr werdet es nicht bereuen, wenn Ihr euch mit ihm treffen würdet. Er sagte, er habe etwas, wonach Ihr schon lange suchen würdet."

Cassandra sah ihren Diener verwundert an. Wusste dieser kümmerliche Mensch, der sich selbst der Dunkle Lord nannte, tatsächlich, dass sie schon seit Jahrhunderten auf der Suche war? Kannte er ihre Bemühungen, die Textfragmente zu entschlüsseln? Hatte er auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung davon, wie besessen sie von diesem einen bestimmten Gedanken war? So derartig vernarrt, dass sie seit 200 Jahre ihr Treiben einzig und allein darauf beschränkte? Oder versuchte er nur sie zu ködern?

Sollte dies der Fall sein, dann würde er mit seinen Leben dafür bezahlen. Lord Voldemort hin oder her, er war ein Mensch, er war verwundbar, folglich konnte sie ihn auch töten.

Sie dachte kurz nach.

„Marcus, überbringe Lord Voldemort folgende Antwort: Ich erwarte seine Anwesenheit in zwei Nächten. Und nun, geh."

Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung verließ er eilends den Saal.

Cassandra erhob sich aus ihrem steinernen Thron und durchschritt langsam den großen Raum. Besaß Voldemort tatsächlich das Rezept für den _Trank des Schwarzen Blutes_?

Seufzend schloss sie die Saaltüren hinter sich. Was machte es für einen Sinn sich jetzt den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, wenn sie in zwei Tagen sowieso die Antwort bekommen würde.

In jener Nacht wusste sie noch nicht, dass sie dem Ziel ihrer Bemühungen einen Schritt näher gekommen war, aber gleichzeitig auf den Abgrund ihrer Existenz zusteuerte.

* * *

Hat es euch gefallen? Ja? Dann schreibt mir doch ein Review! Nein? Dann schreibt mir warum nicht!

Bei fünf positiven Antworten schreibe ich weiter. Schließlich wollt ihr doch wissen, was unser ZTM in dieser FF verloren hat, oder?

Heagdl

BML


	2. Kapitel 1

Hey Leute!

Vielen Dank füre eure tollen Reviews:

**Motianna's Morgana:** Du warst die Erste! Vielen Dank für dein Review!

**Taipan:** Höffentlich hältst du dein Versprechen. Vielen Dank!

**JosephineDracul:** Auf jeden Fall spielen die scharzen Augen noch eine wichtige Rolle. Danke für dein Review!

**Cyberrat:** Hey! Ich liebe deine Geschichte „Holy Angel from dark heaven" Ich schreibe dir demnächst ein Review!

**Imortalis:** Sorry, dass es nicht schneller ging. Vielen Dank!

**Trovia:** Ist schon lange her, dass ich die Vampirchroniken gelesen habe. g Könnte aber sein, dass die ein oder andere Idee davon stammt. Nicht bewusst, natürlich. Aber es gibt wohl kaum etwas, dass noch in keiner Vampirgeschichte vorgekommen ist.Wow, das freut mich besonders, dass du durch mein Review auf mich aufmerksam geworden bist. Ich bin nur auf deine FF aufmerksam geworden, weil ich nach einer Siriusgeschichte ohne Slash gesucht habe. Danke für dein Review!

* * *

**Gestalten der Nacht**

von

Blutmondlady

**Kapitel 1**

Die Nachricht, dass ein Sterblicher die Burg betreten würde, war bei den meisten Vampiren auf großes Unverständnis gestoßen. Doch Cassandra hatte deren Einwände ignoriert und alle Vorbereitungen getroffen, die ein solcher Besuch erforderte. Für die Bewohner der Burg sollte es ein kleines Fest werden. Damit hoffte Cassandra die aufgebrachten Gemüter wieder besänftigen zu können.

Es war alles andere als leicht, Anführerin einer Gruppe Vampire zu sein. Sie musste mit eiserner Hand herrschen, denn nur so wurden ihre Regeln anerkannt und auch von allen befolgt.

Die Vorbereitungen liefen auf Hochtouren und es schien doch nicht in einem Fiasko zu enden, wäre da nicht die Hiobsbotschaft eines jungen Vampir-

Mädchens gewesen ...

„WAS?", schrie Cassandra entsetzt. „Er ist hier? Mit _zwanzig_ Gefolgsleuten?" Sie versuchte sich zu ihrer Dienerin umzudrehen, die ihr das Korsett schnürte.

„Ich habe es selbst gerade erst erfahren.", antwortete das junge Mädchen eingeschüchtert und wagte nicht in die Augen ihrer Herrin zu sehen. „Marcus hat mich gebeten, es Euch zu sagen."

Cassandra atmete tief durch. Sie musste sich beruhigen, sonst tat sie womöglich noch etwas, was sie später bereuen würde.

Seit zwei Tagen ging es in ihrem Leben drunter und drüber. Und wer war schuld daran? Voldemort. Er hatte sie geködert und dabei wusste sie gar nicht, womit. Vielleicht besaß er das Rezept gar nicht. Schließlich hatte er nie behauptet, das Rezept zu haben. Er hatte nur gesagt, er habe etwas, wonach sie schon lange suchen würde.

Aber was sollte Voldemort sonst damit meinen?

_Arrrgghh_!

Diese Zweifel würden sie noch verrückt machen! Letzte Nacht hatte sie zum ersten Mal seit 474 Jahren daneben gebissen. Ja, richtig. Sie, Cassandra de Lorraine, hatte die Halsschlagader ihres Opfers verfehlt, als wäre sie ein junger, unerfahrener Vampir. Aber es war noch peinlicher gekommen: Dieser einfältige Mensch war doch tatsächlich vor ihr davongerannt und hatte sich in einer Kirche verschanzt. Nicht, dass ihr das Weihwasser, mit dem er sie förmlich abgeduscht hatte, etwas ausgemacht hätte. Nein, es war die Schmach gewesen, ihrem Opfer hinterher gerannt sein zu müssen, weil er ihr entwischt war. Aber der Aufwand hatte sich gelohnt. Sein Blut hatte hervorragend geschmeckt.

_Aber das ist jetzt nicht das Problem_, ermahnte sie sich. Sie hatte gedacht, dass Voldemort mit höchstens zwei Dienern aufkreuzen würde, aber verdammt noch mal nicht mit zwanzig! Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie so vielen Menschen gar nichts zum Anbieten hatte, stellten sie eine nicht zu unterschätzende Gefahr dar.

Die Existenz jener Burg, auf der sie sich befanden, war nur wenigen, auserwählten Vampiren bekannt. Selbst unter den Vampiren gab es Kriege, Fehden und Streitigkeiten. Im Laufe der Geschichte hatten diese Auseinandersetzungen mehr Opfer gefordert, als alle Angriffe der Menschen zusammen. Aus diesem Grunde musste sie sehr vorsichtig sein. Sie war die Älteste auf der Burg und somit die Anführerin und für das Wohl aller verantwortlich.

Nicht auszudenken, wenn Voldemort ihnen feindlich gesinnt wäre. Cassandra und ihre Gefolgsleute waren zwar in der Überzahl, aber sie würden die Burg verlassen müssen und das wollte sie auf keinen Fall. Es gab nur noch wenige Orte in Europa, an denen sich Vampire verstecken konnten.

„Jocelyn, du musst den anderen Bescheid sagen. Wir brauchen Verpflegung für unsere ... Gäste. Sie sollen in das Menschendorf fliegen und etwas zu essen besorgen. Aber –"

Weiter kam sie nicht. Die Tür zu ihren privaten Gemächern wurde aufgestoßen und herein kam ihr wahr gewordener Alptraum.

„Cassy! Du siehst zum Anbeißen aus. Und das in deinem Alter!"

Lässig und unverschämt gut aussehend, betrat Christopher, natürlich unaufgefordert, ihr Zimmer.

„Du kannst mich mal.", zischte Cassandra verächtlich.

Sie hasste Christopher und sie hasste seinen Spitznamen für sie. Er war nach ihr der älteste Vampir im Schloss und somit ihr Nachfolger. Aber er spielte sich auf, als wäre er der Herrscher der Welt.

Er musterte sie gierig von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Warum nicht? Unser letztes Mal ist sowieso schon einige hundert Jahre her."

_Unverschämtheit_, dachte Cassandra. _Und das noch in Anwesenheit einer Dienerin. _

„Jocelyn, du kannst gehen. Sofort."

Das junge Vampirmädchen machte hastig einen Knicks und eilte dann förmlich davon. Als sie Christopher passierte, schenkte sie ihm ein breites Lächeln.

Argwöhnisch betrachtete Cassandra das Verhalten des Mädchens. Das konnte doch nur eines bedeuten.

„Du hast ein Verhältnis mit _ihr_?", fragte sie angewidert. „Hast du denn überhaupt keinen Stolz?"

„Tja, wie lautet der dritte Grundsatz des Vampirkodex? _Ein Vampir nimmt sich, was er braucht._ Und du gibst mir nicht, wonach es mich verlangt, also muss ich es mir woanders holen."

Sie ignorierte seine Bemerkung, was ihr sehr viel Mühe kostete.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte sie stattdessen.

„Mich mit dir über unsere Häppchen ... ähem... _Gäste_ unterhalten."

Sie drehte sich argwöhnisch zu ihm um.

Er lehnte lässig in der Tür. An jenem Abend trug er ein silbernes besticktes Gewand, das seinen schlanken und gut gebauten Körper fabelhaft in Szene setzte. Sein dunkelbraunes Haar fiel ihm leicht ins Gesicht und der schelmische Blick seiner grünen Augen ruhte auf Cassandra.

„Ich weiß, dass du damit nicht einverstanden bist, aber ich bestimme nun mal, was in dieser Burg geschieht. Sonst niemand."

Er lächelte. „Ich stelle deine Herrschaft nicht in Frage, nur deine Entscheidung."

„Das ist das selbe."

„Nein. Bis jetzt hast du uns gut beschützt, hast nie etwas getan, das unsere Existenz gefährden würde, aber diese Einladung ... Du gehst ein großes Risiko ein."

„Ich tue das für uns alle.", erwiderte sie gereizt und verengte ihre Augen angriffslustig zu Schlitzen.

„Hoffentlich führst du uns nicht ins Verderben.", meinte er schlicht.

Sein letzter Satz brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. Cassandra entglitten die Gesichtszüge. Aus lauter Hass wurde ihr schönes Gesicht zu einer Fratze, ihre spitzen Eckzähne kamen zum Vorschein. Sie stieß ein wütendes Fauchen aus, das Christopher erschrocken zurückweichen ließ.

„Treibe es nicht zu weit!", warnte sie ihn. Dabei klang ihre Stimme unendlich kalt. „Ich weiß, was ich tue."

Sie verwandelte sich wieder zurück und starrte ihn schwer atmend an.

„Ich muss in den Saal. Voldemort erwartet mich."

Cassandra drängte sich an ihm vorbei. Sie nahm eine versteckte Abkürzung. Christopher folgte ihr.

Kaum eine Minute später erreichten sie die große, mit kunstvollen Schnitzereien verzierte Eichentüre, die in den Rittersaal führte.

Ein Dutzend Vampire, fast die gesamte restliche Bewohnerschaft des Schlosses, stand davor und wartete bereits ungeduldig auf sie.

Christopher stand neben Cassandra und betrachtete sie abschätzend von der Seite.

„Du wirst sehen, es war die richtige Entscheidung.", versicherte sie ihm.

„Das wird sich zeigen", flüsterte er, als sich die Tür öffnete.

* * *

Wie wäre es mit einem Review?


	3. Kapitel 2

Hey Leute!

Eigentlich wollte ich gestern schon das neue Kapitel online stellen, aber da kam immer so ne Fehlermeldung ...

Ich werde nun versuchen, jede Woche ein neues Chap online zu stellen. Also könnt ihr nun jeden Montag mit einem neuen Chap rechnen. +ggg+

Und heute gibt es sogar ein längeres Kapitel für euch!

**Vielen Dank für eure tollen Reviews!**

Motianna's Morgana:

Na heute kommen schon ein paar bekannte Gesichter vor. Und ab dem nächsten Chap kommt dann mehr von unserem geliebten Sev.

Cyberrat:

dir sevi puppe wegnehm+dafür dir einen schokokeks geb+

Sev kommt in nächsten Chap vor. +an sevie puppe nuckel+

Taipan:

Jetzt kannst du nachlesen, ob du mit deiner Vermutung bezüglich Sev Recht hattest. +gg+

Imortalis:

Danke für dein Lob+freu+ Schreibblockade hatte ich ja bis jetzt noch keine ... Aber die Schmerzen waren wirklich arg. +wehleidig bin+

* * *

**Gestalten der Nacht**

von

Blutmondlady

**Kapitel 2**

Cassandra schritt hocherhobenen Hauptes durch den ehemaligen Rittersaal. Ihr Ziel war der Sessel am Kopfende der langen Tafel, an der sich bereits Lord Voldemort und dessen Gefolgsleute versammelt hatten. Sie spürte die Blicke der Todesser auf sich ruhen, doch sie sah stur an ihnen vorbei. Ihre Gefolgsleute hingegen nahmen entlang der Wände auf bunten Sitzkissen Platz. Sie musterten die Ankömmlinge argwöhnisch. Oder hungrig, was kein gutes Zeichen war.

Die Luft im Saal war mit einem Geruch erfüllt, der auf Vampire wie eine Droge wirkte: menschliche Angst.

Ja, Cassandra roch es ganz deutlich. Ein angenehmer Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und für einen kurzen Moment gab sie sich der Fantasie hin, ihre scharfen Eckzähne in den Hals einer dieser Leckerbissen zu versenken.

_Das sind deine Gäste und keine Häppchen_, ermahnte sie sich streng. _Reiß dich zusammen. Du bist alt genug um deinen Trieb zu kontrollieren zu können. _

Tatsächlich kontrollieren konnte sie ihren unstillbaren Durst nach Blut nicht. Aber sie hatte sich soweit im Griff, dass dieses Verlangen ihr rationales Denken nicht übermannte.

Sie nahm am Kopfende der Tafel Platz und ließ ihren Blick über die Todesser schweifen. Sie trugen alle schwarze Kutten, auf den Plätzen vor ihnen lagen weiße Masken. Anscheinend brachten sie ihr soviel Vertrauen entgegen, dass sie auf die Maskerade verzichten konnten.

_Nein, das tun sie bestimmt nicht_, sinnierte Cassandra und lachte in sich hinein.

Vampire hatten außerordentliche Fähigkeiten und dazu gehörte auch das Gedankenlesen. Untereinander konnten sie ihre Gedanken austauschen, aber auch ihren Geist verschließen, damit ihnen noch ein wenig Privatsphäre gesichert war.

Für Cassandra, und alle anderen Vampire im Raum, war es ein Leichtes, die Gedanken der Todesser zu lesen.

Die meisten Diener Voldemorts hatten Angst, fühlten sich unwohl und wollten so schnell wie möglich von diesen „Ausgeburten der Hölle" weg.

Ein Todesser hatte äußerst interessante Fantasien in Bezug auf Cassandra. Ihr Blick nagelte den Mann mit den langen blonden Haaren fest. Ein herablassendes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, während seine kalten grauen Augen sie lüstern musterten.

Cassandra riss sich von seinem delikaten Anblick los. Sollte dieses Treffen in einem Fiasko enden, dann wusste sie schon mit welchen Todesser sie sich zuerst vergnügen würde.

_Wenn er nur halb so gut schmeckt wie er aussieht ... Mhhmmm_

Am anderen Ende des Tisches saß Lord Voldemort. Sie hatte schon einiges von ihm gehört, aber gesehen hatte sie ihn noch nie. Und nun wusste sie auch warum. Der weiße, Totenkopfartige Schädel, die roten Pupillen und dazu noch die platte Nase – kurzum, Voldemort war kein schöner Anblick.

_Der ist vielleicht hässlich_, schoss es Cassandra durch den Kopf.

Der Dunkle Lord spürte ihren Blick und fixierte sie mit seinen roten Augen. Dabei bemerkte sie etwas Seltsames. Sie konnte weder seine Gefühle noch seine Gedanken wahrnehmen. Er schirmte sich vollkommen ab.

_Kluger Schachzug, Schlangenfresse_, dachte sie und setzte ein freundliches Lächeln auf.

„Willkommen auf meinem Schloss. Bevor wir uns den geschäftlichen Dingen widmen, sollten wir noch eine kleine Erfrischung zu uns nehmen. Bringt die Getränke.", befahl Cassandra gebieterisch.

Die Tür zum Rittersaal wurde aufgestoßen und fünf weibliche Vampire schwebten förmlich hinein. Sie waren sowohl für ihre Artgenossen, als auch für die Menschen im Raum wandelnde Augenweiden. Ihre Gewänder waren aus fast durchsichtigen Materialien gemacht, die viel Haut entblößten, aber soviel verdeckten, dass für die Fantasie genug Spielraum blieb. Die Dienerinnen trugen Tabletts mit befüllten Gläsern, die sie an die Anwesenden verteilten.

Die Todesser versteiften sich auf ihren Plätzen und warfen ihrem Anführer verstohlene Blicke zu. Der Grund dafür war einfach zu erraten: Sie hatten Angst und wussten nicht, was sie tun sollten. Wahrscheinlich glaubten sie, der Wein wäre vergiftet.

„Der Wein ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Wir vergiften unsere Gäste nicht. Trinkt.", meinte Cassandra freundlich.

„Und warum trinkt Ihr dann nicht dasselbe wie wir?", fragte ein kleiner Todesser mit grauem Haar und wässrigen Augen. Misstrauisch betrachtete er das Glas in seiner silbernen Hand.

Ein wahrlich teuflisches Grinsen breitete sich auf Cassandras Gesicht aus. Sie setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch sie wurde unterbrochen.

„Es würde keinen Sinn machen, Euren Wein zu vergiften. Denn dadurch würde Euer Blut für uns ungenießbar werden und das wollen wir bestimmt nicht. Apropos Blut, das hier ist ein Fest. Ihr könnt Euch also vorstellen, was wir Vampire bei solch einem Anlass trinken. Wein ist es bestimmt nicht.", erklärte Christopher, der neben Cassandra stand und sein Glas in die Höhe hielt. Er nahm einen Schluck und leckte sich anschließend genüsslich über die Lippen.

„Ah, das Blut eines jungen Mädchens ... kaum siebzehn Jahre alt ... vollkommen gesund ... und ... kein Zweifel ... sie war eine Hexe."

„Das reicht, Christopher.", sagte Cassandra mit Nachdruck. „Du beleidigst unsere Gäste."

Er zuckte nur mit den Achseln und wandte sich lachend wieder ab.

Das würde er noch bereuen.

Cassandra spürte, wie die Stimmung am Tisch umschlug. Die Angst der Todesser war Zorn und Hass gewichen.

Voldemort ergriff das Wort. „Wir sollten gleich zum geschäftlichen Teil kommen.", sagte er mit kalter hoher Stimme. „Und die ... Nettigkeiten auf später verschieben."

„Wie Ihr wünscht.", erwiderte Cassandra. „Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn wir in einem etwas privateren Rahmen darüber sprechen würden."

Wie auf Befehl erhoben sich die Vampire von ihren Kissen und verließen den Saal. Nur Christopher nicht, er stellte sich wieder neben Cassandra.

„Auch du!", zischte sie bedrohlich. „Raus!"

„_Hast du Geheimnisse vor mir?",_ hörte sie seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

„_Verschwinde aus dem Saal oder ich binde dich ans Dach und lass dich von der Sonne grillen!",_ erwiderte sie auf dem gleichen Weg wie er.

„_Charmant wie immer."_

Demonstrativ langsam schritt er zu Tür. Auf ein kurzes Kopfnicken von Voldemort hin, verließen auch die Todesser den Saal. Nur drei, darunter auch der Blonde und der mit der silbernen Hand, blieben sitzen. Dem dritten schenkte Cassandra keinerlei Beachtung.

„Nun, was genau wollen Sie von mir? Als Gegenleistung, meine ich.", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich will Hogwarts erobern und meinen größten Feind töten."

Fragend hob Cassandra eine Augenbraue. „Ihr braucht uns, damit wir für Euch ... kämpfen?" Das hatte sie nicht erwartet.

„Als Unterstützung, ja.", räumte er ein.

„Und wer ist Euer größter Feind?"

„Albus Dumbledore." Voldemort sprach den Namen mit soviel Verachtung aus, wie er nur konnte.

Erstaunt stieß Cassandra einen leisen Pfiff aus. „Er lebt noch?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ja. Kennt Ihr ihn?"

_Kennen ist eine Untertreibung_, dachte sie.

„Das ist lange her.", sagte Cassandra und tat diese Tatsache mit einer abfälligen Handbewegung ab. „Angenommen, wir helfen Euch, wie sieht unsere Belohnung aus?"

„Ein Teil des Rezeptes vom _Trank des Schwarzen Blutes_."

„Zeigt mir den Teil.", verlangte sie.

Voldemort lachte leise. „Erst, wenn ich Euer Wort habe, dass Ihr mir helft."

Zuerst stand ihr der Sinn danach, ihn dahin zu schicken, wo der Pfeffer wächst, denn kein Vampir ließ sich so einfach erpressen, doch dann siegte ihr Verlangen nach seinem Fragment.

„Wann soll der Angriff stattfinden?", fragte sie bemüht ruhig.

„Beim nächsten Vollmond. In einem Monat also."

„Gut, wir helfen Euch. Ihr habt mein Wort."

„Sehr schön. Wurmschwanz, bring der Lady ihren Teil des Rezeptes." Der Dunkle Lord überreichte dem Todesser mit der silbernen Hand einen schmalen Streifen Pergament. Vorsichtig schritt der kleine Mann auf Cassandra zu und übergab ihr das Fragment.

Hätte in ihrer Brust noch ein Herz geschlagen, dann hätte es in jenem Moment sicherlich wie wild gepocht. So spürte sie nur ein unbändiges Verlangen nach diesem uralten Textteil. Sie überflog die Zeilen. Mit der Zeit hatte sie diese längst vergessene Sprache gelernt und konnte sie nun fließend lesen.

Ihre Freude erlosch augenblicklich, als ihr klar wurde, dass dieser Teil nicht besonders hilfreich war.

„Das ist nur eine Beschreibung der Wirkung. Die Zutaten fehlen. Ich glaube kaum, dass dieser Teil unsere Unterstützung in Eurem Kampf ausgleicht. Das ist mir zuwenig."

„Wollt Ihr Euer Versprechen etwa brechen?", zischte Voldemort leise und verengte seine roten Augen zu Schlitzen.

Sie lachte überheblich. „Wenn Ihr betrügt, dann kann ich auch mein Versprechen zurückziehen."

„Niemand wagt es, mich einen Betrüger zu nennen, Blutsauger."

Bei dem Wort „Blutsauger" blitzten Cassandras schwarze Augen bedrohlich auf. Dieses Schimpfwort machte sie unglaublich wütend, auch wenn sie sich nach Außen hin nichts anmerken ließ.

„Vorsicht, Lord Voldemort.", warnte sie ihn. „Ihr seid auf meiner Burg und vor dieser Tür wartet ein Dutzend Vampire nur darauf, dass ich sie rufe. Überlegt also gut, wen Ihr hier beleidigt."

Der Todesser mit der silbernen Hand zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Cassandra, was sie zum Lachen brachte.

„Pack dein Stäbchen weg, Mensch, sonst verletzt du dich noch damit." Sie wandte sich an Voldemort. „Habt Ihr noch ein Ass im Ärmel oder war das alles, was Ihr mir zu bieten habt? Wenn ja, dann würde ich Euch raten, die Burg so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen."

Zum ersten Mal in jener Nacht wirkte der Dunkle Lord unsicher. Es war sonnenklar, dass er auf die Hilfe der Vampire angewiesen war. Er überlegte fieberhaft, wie er sich Cassandras Hilfe erkaufen könnte.

„Nun ... Ich warte.", sagte Cassandra und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich könnte Euch noch etwas anbieten. Ihr braucht doch einen Magier, der den Trank braut. Und unter meinen Gefolgsleuten befindet sich der beste Zaubertränkebrauer von ganz Großbritannien, wenn nicht sogar von ganz Europa. Mit seiner Hilfe würdet Ihr die Rezeptur sicherlich wiederherstellen können."

„Und wer soll das sein?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd. Sie würde sich eher einen Kranz Knoblauch umhängen lassen, als zuzugeben, dass er ihr Interesse geweckt hatte.

„Sein Name ist Severus Snape und er sitzt hier neben mir."

* * *

Als Belohnung gibt es eine Runde Bloody Mary für alle Reviewer.

Heagdl

BML


	4. Kapitel 3

Hey Leute!

Na ja, irgendwie ist aus meinem guten Vorsatz nix geworden, jede Woche ein neues Chap zu posten, aber das liegt auch ein wenig an euch. Wenn ich merke, dass euch meine FF gefällt, dann schreibe ich viel mehr und viel schneller. Und wie könnt ihr mir zeigen, dass euch meine FF gefällt? Na ja, da gibt es so nen kleinen Button und da steht „GO" drauf. Auf den klickt ihr und dann hinterlässt ihr mir ein kleines Review und schon geht es mit der FF weiter. Also, wenn ich ... vier neue Reviews habe, kommt das neue Chap.

PS: Ich weiß, dass das Erpressung ist. +fg+

**Cyberrat:** Meine einzige Reviewerin vom letzten Chappie! Vielen Dank +knuddel+ Ich fühle mich zwar geehrt, dass du meine Betaleserin sein willst, aber ich muss dieses tolle Angebot vorerst leider ablehnen. Ich warte nämlich ab, wie die Reaktionen sind und dann überlege ich erst, ob ich weiterschreiben soll. Bist du mir jetzt eh nicht böse?

* * *

**Gestalten der Nacht**

von

Blutmondlady

**Kapitel 3**

„_Sein Name ist Severus Snape und er sitzt hier neben mir."_, hallten Voldemorts Worte in Cassandras Kopf wider.

Langsam drehte sie ihr Gesicht dem Mann zu, der neben ihrem „Geschäftspartner" saß.

Seine Haut war blass und seine Nase groß und krumm. Die fettigen Haare reichten ihm bis zu den Schultern. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen bot er ein Paradebeispiel für abweisende Körperhaltung. Als sie ihm in die Augen blickte, stockte ihr der Atem. Seine Augen waren schwarz! So schwarz wie die ihren.

_Wie funkelnde Obsidiane_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.

Kein Mensch hatte solche Augen. Doch er war kein Vampir. denn Cassandra nahm ganz deutlich seinen Herzschlag wahr und sie spürte sein Unbehagen, auch wenn er nach Außen hin ganz gelassen zu sein schien. Vorsichtig, damit er auch ja nichts bemerkte, versuchte sie in seine Gedanken einzudringen, aber auch bei ihm stieß sie auf eine undurchdringliche Barriere.

Er musste dennoch etwas gespürt haben, denn sein Blick wurde, falls das überhaupt möglich war, noch kälter und abweisender.

_Interessant_, dachte Cassandra und musterte den Tränkemeister nochmals. Er war keine Schönheit, das stand fest, doch er strahlte etwas aus, das man am Ehesten als eine faszinierende, dunkle Aura beschreiben konnte.

Cassandra merkte, dass Voldemort eine Antwort von ihr erwartete, deshalb besann sie sich wieder auf sein Angebot.

„DAS ist ein Mensch.", sagte sie und machte eine abfällige Handbewegung in Richtung Severus, der daraufhin eine Augenbraue hochzog. „Ich kann keinen Menschen in meiner Burg gebrauchen. Schlagt mir etwas anderes vor."

„Ihr werdet aber einen Magier brauchen.", beharrte Voldemort. „Ein Vampir besitzt nicht die magischen Fähigkeiten, die notwendig sind, um einen Zaubertrank zu brauen. Außerdem kann er Euch bei der Rekonstruktion des Rezeptes behilflich sein."

Nachdenklich biss sich Cassandra auf die Lippe. Die Schlangenfresse hatte leider Recht. Ihr würde dieser Trank niemals gelingen und vielleicht war Snape wirklich so gut, wie der Lord behauptete.

„Ich mache Euch noch einen Vorschlag.", meinte Voldemort. „In einem Monat kämpfen Eure Leute für mich. Bis dahin bleibt Severus hier. Sollte er den Trank brauen können, dann habt Ihr zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen: Ihr habt sowohl das Rezept als auch den Trank. Sollte er versagen, dann bleibt Euch immer noch das Fragment. Einverstanden?"

„Nicht ganz. Sollte er versagen, dann bleibt er für immer hier. Ein bisschen Druck muss dabei sein, sonst strengt sich Euer Zaubertränkemeister womöglich nicht genug an. Und das kann ich nicht riskieren."

Zufrieden nahm Cassandra wahr, wie sich Snapes Herzschlag erhöhte. Er bekam Angst.

_Gut so. Er hat auch allen Grund dazu. _

„Mylord, ...", setzte er an, doch der Dunkle Lord hob die Hand und brachte ihn so zum Schweigen.

„Einverstanden." Voldemort streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

Cassandra ergriff wenig begeistert die kalte, raue Hand und besiegelte somit den Vertrag.

„Ich denke, damit ist unser Treffen beendet. Wir haben alle erreicht, was wir wollten.", verkündete sie und stand auf. Auch die Todesser erhoben sich. „Ihr könnt das Schloss unbehelligt verlassen. In einem Monat sehen wir uns wieder. Severus Snape, folgen Sie mir."

Cassandra drehte sich um und schritt auf einen der Wandteppiche zu. Als sie merkte, dass ihr niemand folgte, warf sie einen Blick über die Schulter. Sie sah noch, wie Voldemort Snape etwas zuflüsterte und dieser daraufhin beklommen nickte.

_Haben Schlangenfresse und Schmalzfrisur etwa Geheimnisse vor mir?_

„Mr. Snape, ich warte nicht gerne."

Der Angesprochene löste sich von der Gruppe und eilte auf Cassandra zu. Sein voluminöser schwarzer Umhang bauschte sich beim Gehen. Er erreichte den weiblichen Vampir mit nur wenigen Schritten. Seine Miene war unergründlich.

Cassandra schob den Wandteppich zur Seite. Dahinter kam ein Gang zum Vorschein. Sie merkte, wie er zu einer Frage ansetzte, doch sie gebot ihm zu schweigen.

„Nicht hier.", sagte sie schlicht und führte ihn durch den engen Gang. Sie gelangten zu einer Wendeltreppe, die abrupt vor einer nackten Ziegelmauer endete. Cassandra drückte gegen einen der Steine und schon tat sich ein schmaler Durchgang auf. Sie fanden sich in einem großen, kreisrunden Raum wieder. Die hohen Fester waren mit dicken dunkelgrünen Vorhängen verdeckt. Der große Tisch, der mitten im Raum stand, war mit Pergamentrollen und Büchern übersät. Auch das grüne Sofa, die zwei Fauteuils und ein niedriger Tisch, die vor dem großen Kamin standen, waren voll mit Papieren

Auf dieser Seite des Geheimgangs sah der Eingang wie eine Tür aus. Cassandra schloss sie und wandte dann ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Gast zu.

„Das hier ist mein Arbeitszimmer. Ich benutze es schon seit mehr als hundert Jahren, aber meine Aufzeichnungen sind noch viel älter. Ich wünsche, dass Sie sich damit vertraut machen. Sie werden hier bis auf Weiteres wohnen. Eine Treppe führt in das Obergeschoss. Dort befindet sich das Schlafzimmer." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen. „Öffnen Sie diese Türe niemals, wenn Sie nicht absolut sicher sind, dass ich draußen stehe. Ich komme morgen wieder."

„Sie können mich hier doch nicht einsperren!", sagte er barsch und funkelte sie wütend an.

„Sie irren sich, Mr. Snape. Ich sperre Sie nicht ein, ich sperre etwas _aus_. Hier sind Sie sicher. Schlafen Sie wohl."

„Warten Sie!", rief er ihr hinterher, doch die Tür war schon ins Schloss gefallen. Severus fegte wütend ein paar Pergamente beiseite und ließ sich auf das durchgesessene Sofa fallen. Resignierend verbarg er sein Gesicht in den Händen und fuhr sich durch sein Haar. Er musste hier irgendwie raus oder zumindest mit Albus Dumbledore Kontakt aufnehmen. Der Direktor würde sich sicherlich Sorgen machen, wenn er von seinem Spion und Schützling vier Wochen, oder niemals wieder, etwas hören würde.

Missmutig sah er sich in dem Raum um. Als sein Dunkles Mal an jenem Abend geschmerzt hatte, hätte er niemals gedacht, dass er in einer Burg voller Vampire landen würde.

_Na ja_, dachte er mürrisch, _wenigstens ist die Farbe der Vorhänge erträglich._

Severus hätte nie gedacht, dass sein Leben für den Dunklen Lord so wenig zählte. Wie um alles in der Welt sollte er den Trank für die Vampire brauen? Er kannte doch nur die Legende darüber, aber weder die genaue Wirkung noch eine einzige Zutat. Es war schlichtweg zum Verzweifeln. Selbst wenn er, wider Erwarten, das Rezept rekonstruieren konnte, blieb ihm wahrscheinlich nicht genug Zeit den Trank zu brauen. Das Brauen

mancher Tränke, wie zum Beispiel des Vielsaft-Tranks, dauerte bis zu einem Monat.

Und er wollte auf keinen Fall länger als notwendig bei den Blutsaugern bleiben.

Snapes Laune hatte ihren absoluten Tiefpunkt erreicht, was sonst nur Neville Longbottom zustande brachte. Deshalb beschloss er gleich schlafen zu gehen und morgen, ausgeruht und erholt, mit dem Durcharbeiten der Aufzeichnungen zu beginnen.

* * *

Als Belohnung gibt es eine Runde Bloody Mary für alle Reviewer. +ggg+

Heagdl

BML


	5. Kapitel 4

Hey Leute! 

Muahahah ... Ich habe mein Versprechen eingehalten. Diesmal ist das Chap länger. In Zukunft versuche ich noch längere Chaps zu schreiben, aber dazu fehlt mir einfach die Zeit. Na ja, lasst euch einfach überraschen.

Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews! Mein Dank gilt besonders:

**Cyberrat:** Ne, Severus (den süßen Schnuckel) müssen wir nicht unter die Dusche stecken (außer wir sind dabei ), denn Cassandra wird schon noch merken, dass mehr an ihm dran ist.  
Ich hoffe auch, dass noch einige meine FF lesen. Vielleicht melden sie sich ja mal... +liebschau+

**Taipan:** Glaub mir, die Story wird das M (ich mag diese neuen Ratings nicht ...) noch verdienen. Und Severus wird noch so manches erleben. +evil grin+

**Motianna's Morgana:** Ne, ich kann mir eh vorstellen, dass es den meistenda draußen genauso geht wie mir. In der Schule hab ich sehr, sehr viel zu tun. Diese Woche hab ich zB drei Schularbeiten.Es freut mich sehr, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt. +knuddel+

Und nun weiter mit:

* * *

**Gestalten der Nacht**

von

Blutmondlady

**Kapitel 4**

Die Tür fiel hinter Cassandra ins Schloss und sie schritt den Geheimgang Richtung Rittersaal entlang. Obwohl sie der Meinung war, das Richtige getan zu haben, beschlich sie ein ungutes Gefühl, wenn sie an ihre Vereinbarung mit Voldemort dachte.

Sie beschleunigte ihr Tempo, denn sie wollte den engen und nur sehr spärlich beleuchteten Gang so schnell wie möglich verlassen. Er rief Erinnerungen in ihr hervor, die aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit stammten. Einer Zeit, in der sie noch eine junge Frau gewesen war, bis sie eines Nachts alleine durch eine enge Gasse gegangen war und dort auf _ihn_ getroffen war.

Der Gang war zuende und sie stand vor der Rückseite des Wandteppichs. Sie verscheuchte ihre unliebsamen Erinnerungen und schlug den Teppich beiseite. Sie erwartete, den Rittersaal verlassen vorzufinden, doch sie irrte sich.

Christopher stand mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr und versperrte ihr den Ausgang. Er durchbohrte sie mit seinen Blicken und lächelte sie unheilverkündend an. „Hallo, meine Schöne."

Sie bedachte ihn mit einem kühlen Blick. „Lass mich vorbei."

Er machte keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen. „Ich denke, wir sollten miteinander reden."

„Ich wüsste nicht worüber." Cassandra drängte sich an ihm vorbei, doch er hielt sie am Handgelenk fest.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir!"

Wütend funkelte sie ihn an. „Nimm deine dreckigen Pfoten weg! Wie kannst du es überhaupt wagen, in diesem Ton mit mir zu sprechen?"

Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung presste er sie an die raue Steinmauer. Ihre Handgelenke hielt er über ihren Kopf zusammen.

„Lass mich los oder du wirst es bereuen.", zischte sie. Vergeblich versuchte sie sich aus seinem eisernen Griff zu befreien. In ihrer menschlichen Gestalt hatte Cassandra nicht genügend Kraft. Christopher war ihr überlegen und das nutzte er schamlos aus. Gewiss, sie hätte sich verwandeln können, doch sie wusste, dass er ihr nichts tun würde. Außerdem gefiel ihr dieses Spielchen mehr als sie zugeben wollte.

„Dafür wirst du büßen!"

„Spar dir deine leeren Drohungen. Sag mir lieber, was du mit Voldemort besprochen hast.", forderte er.

„Nichts, was dich angehen würde.", sagte sie verächtlich. „Nichts von Bedeutung."

Er musterte sie skeptisch. „Warum glaube ich dir nur nicht?"

„Das musst du dich schon selbst fragen. Ich weiß nur, dass du das hier noch bereuen wirst."

Christopher lachte kalt. „Du solltest nicht vergessen, dass wir dich zwar als unsere Anführerin anerkennen, aber wir dich jederzeit auch absetzen können."

Cassandra traute ihren Ohren nicht. „Absetzen?", wiederholte sie bedrohlich. „Du vergisst wohl, dass Dracula, dem diese Burg gehört, MICH zu seiner Stellvertreterin auserwählt hat. Und zwar aufgrund meines Alters, meiner Macht und meiner Erfahrung. Wie kannst du es wagen seine Entscheidung in Frage zu stellen? _Er_ war auch dein Schöpfer!"

„Dracula hat dich aufgrund ganz anderer ... _Werte_ ausgewählt." Sein Blick streife ihr Dekolleté und er grinste anzüglich. „Ich kann es ihm nicht verübeln."

In jenem Moment durchströmte Cassandra unbändiger Zorn, den sie nicht zu kontrollieren vermochte. Sie nahm kaum war, wie sich ihr hübsches Gesicht in eine zornverzerrte Fratze verwandelte und aus ihrem Rücken große Flügel sprossen. Mit einer ungeheuren Leichtigkeit befreite sie sich aus Christophers Griff und schleuderte ihn an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

„Niemand stellt meine Herrschaft in Frage!", kreischte Cassandra wütend, sodass ihre Stimme an den Wänden widerhallte. „Und schon gar nicht du! Meine Entscheidungen dienen einzig und allein dem Wohle und dem Erhalt unserer Art. Du und auch sonst niemand in dieser Burg kann mir irgendetwas Gegenteiliges vorwerfen!"

Christopher rappelte sich mühsam hoch und berührte seinen schmerzenden Hinterkopf. An seinen Fingern klebte Blut.

Nun war auch er wütend. „Du hast Menschen in unsere Mitte gebracht! Sie kennen unser Versteck! Sie könnten uns töten, doch du verschließt die Augen vor dieser Tatsache. Warum hast du Voldemort hierher gebracht? Warum?", zischte er sie an und entblößte dabei seine spitzen Eckzähne.

Cassandra schwieg einen Moment. „Weil er mir helfen kann, den _Trank des Schwarzen Blutes_ zu brauen.", gestand sie letztendlich. „Er hatte einen Teil des Rezepts."

Christopher starrte sie ungläubig an. „Das ist ein Märchen! Eine Legende! Ein Wunschdenken aller Vampire! Du glaubst doch nicht etwa wirklich, dass es einen Trank gibt, der unseren Trieb unterdrücken und uns sogar gegen das Sonnenlicht immun machen kann?"

„Es gibt ihn wirklich. Ich habe fast alle Fragmente des Rezeptes. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir den Trank haben.", antwortete sie ruhig und nahm wieder ihre menschliches Aussehen an. „Dann sind wir keine Gestalten der Nacht mehr. Wir können einen Sonnenaufgang betrachten, ohne dabei qualvoll zu sterben. Und die Menschen müssten keine Furcht mehr vor uns haben. Wir könnten wieder in Frieden leben."

„Weißt du, was du da sagst? Die Menschen jagen uns. Sie töten uns. Sie würden uns niemals in Ruhe lassen, auch wenn wir ihr Blut nicht mehr zum Überleben bräuchten. Dafür hassen sie uns zu sehr."

„Damit hast du wahrscheinlich Recht, aber uns würde es besser gehen. Wir würden davon profitieren.", sagte sie eindringlich.

Langsam schritt Christopher auf sie zu. „Cassandra, du verrennst dich da in etwas. Diesen Trank gibt es nicht. Hör auf danach zu forschen, sonst wirst du am Ende furchtbar enttäuscht werden. Glaub mir, ich meine es nur gut mit dir."

Verneinend schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Ich kann nicht aufhören. Jetzt, da ich den Teil von Voldemort habe, muss ich einfach weiterforschen."

„Was will Voldemort eigentlich als Gegenleistung für das Fragment?", fragte Christopher beunruhigt und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.

Jedoch wich Cassandra seinem Blick aus. „Er braucht unsere Unterstützung im Kampf gegen seine Feinde."

„Wir sollen für ihn ... kämpfen?", stieß er ungläubig hervor. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Sag mir bitte, dass du ihm nicht dein Wort darauf gegeben hast."

„Doch, das habe ich.", murmelte sie leise.

„Du bist verrückt ... Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein."

„Ich wollte unter allen Umständen seinen Teil des Rezepts. Ich ... ich habe nicht über die Folgen nachgedacht. Vielleicht müssen wir auch gar nicht für ihn kämpfen. Er kann uns schließlich nichts anhaben."

„Er kann uns nichts anhaben? Voldemort kann uns nichts anhaben?", echote er fassungslos. „ER WEIß VERDAMMT NOCH MAL WO WIR ZU FINDEN SIND! Er kennt unser Versteck!", er hielt inne, „Du hast uns alle verraten."

„Ich habe das für uns getan!"

Bedächtig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Du bist zu weit gegangen, Cassandra. Ich muss es den anderen sagen. Und dann müssen wir gemeinsam überlegen, wie wir aus dieser Sache unbeschadet wieder herauskommen."

Er wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Cassandra hielt ihn zurück. „Du darfst es den anderen nicht sagen. Sie würden es nicht verstehen." Sie stand ganz nah bei ihm und streichelte sanft über seine Wange. „Ich habe dir davon erzählt, weil ich dachte, du würdest mich verstehen. Wir waren Gefährten. Wir haben uns geliebt. Du kennst mich schon so lange, deshalb frage ich dich: Habe ich jemals etwas getan, dass jemanden von uns geschadet hat?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich wirklich kenne.", fauchte er angewidert und schlug ihre Hand beiseite. „Spar dir deine gespielte Zuneigung. Ich weiß, dass das nur Show ist. Und damit wirst du mich bestimmt nicht von meinem Vorhaben abbringen können."

„Und wenn ich dich darum bitte? Soll ich dich auf Knien anbetteln?", keifte sie nun nicht mehr so freundlich.

„Das wäre doch mal 'ne schöne Abwechslung."

„Christopher.", beschwor sie ihn. „Gib mir drei Wochen Zeit und ich kann dir erste Ergebnisse liefern. Es ist doch egal, ob die anderen es morgen oder in drei Wochen erfahren. Uns bleibt sicherlich noch genügend Zeit."

„Ich gebe dir eine Woche."

„Zwei Wochen."

„Eine Woche und keine Nacht länger."

„Das reicht nicht."

„Dein Pech.", sagte er schadenfroh und schritt aus dem Saal. „Eine Woche, Cassy, und keine Nacht länger."

* * *

Als Belohnung gibt es eine Runde Bloody Mary für alle Reviewer. +ggg+

Heagdl

BML


	6. Kapitel 5

Hey Leute! 

Das Kapitel hat sich um zwei Tage verzögert, aber daran war auch diese Site schuld.  
Vielen Dank an Cyberrat und Taipan für die lieben Reviews! Ich habe mich sehr gefreut. +knuddel+

**Cyberrat:** Das mit dem Verführen dauert noch ein wenig.

**Taipan:** Cassandra hat aber auch ihre dunkle Seite, was aber erst im nächsten Chap wirklich zum Vorschein kommt. Für die Vampire wäre der Trank eine tolle Sache. Mal sehen, ob Cass und Sev es schaffen.

* * *

**Gestalten der Nacht**

von

Blutmondlady

**Kapitel 5**

Severus Snape konnte nicht einschlafen. Das lag nicht nur an der ungewohnten Umgebung, sondern auch an all den Problemen, die ihm im Kopf herumschwirrten. Er lag in einem alten, durchgelegenen Himmelbett, das dringend einen frischen Bezug benötigt hätte, und starrte auf den schwarzen Baldachin. Auf dem Stoff waren hunderte kleine silberne Sterne aufgenäht, die funkelten, als wären es echte Diamanten. Er seufzte und setzte sich auf. Er würde diese Nacht sowieso keinen Schlaf finden, wozu sollte er sich also noch länger quälen?

Resignierend fuhr er sich durch sein schwarzes Haar und erhob sich aus dem knarrenden Bett.

Severus zog seinen Umhang wieder an und stieg die Wendeltreppe in das sogenannte Arbeitszimmer hinab. Wahrscheinlich lag es an seinem Beruf, der absolute Genauigkeit und Ordnung von ihm verlangte, dass er jegliche Form von Unordnung oder Chaos verabscheute. Es war unschwer zu erraten, wie er sich in dem Moment fühlte.

Er setzte sich auf das grüne Sofa und sprang sofort wieder auf, denn er hatte sich auf irgendetwas Lebendigem niedergelassen. Eine kleine graue Maus sauste vom Sofa herunter und direkt auf ein winziges Loch im Sockel eines Bücherregals zu. Entweder war das Loch größer, als er gedacht hatte, oder die Maus war winzig, denn sie hatte keine Schwierigkeiten sich aus den Staub zu machen.

_Dass sie dich noch gar nicht ausgesaugt haben_, wunderte er sich verächtlich. Bei dem Gedanken an Blutsaugen, was man ja durchaus als die Nahrungsaufnahme bei den Vampiren bezeichnen konnte, meldete sich sein Magen lautstark zu Wort.

Erst jetzt fiel Snape auf, dass diese _elende Blutsaugerin_ ihn ohne einen Happen zu Essen eingesperrt hatte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich noch mehr. Hätte ihn in diesem Moment einer seiner Schüler gesehen, wäre dieser sicherlich schreiend davongerannt.

Dieser Gedanke erheiterte ihn ein wenig und er begann, keineswegs freiwillig oder erfreut, die Aufzeichnungen durchzusehen.

Er griff nach der obersten Pergamentrolle auf dem Stapel direkt vor ihm und setzte sich vorsichtig wieder auf das Sofa. In der rechten oberen Ecke der Rolle war ein Datumsvermerk – er lag mehr als 128 Jahre zurück.

_Das kann ja heiter werden_, dachte er und begann zu lesen.

In der nächsten Nacht stieg Cassandra wütend die Treppe zu ihrem Arbeitszimmer hoch. Seit sie aufgewacht war, hatte Christopher sie ständig beobachtet. Wahrscheinlich wartete er nur auf eine Gelegenheit sie wieder alleine anzutreffen, doch das würde sie zu verhindern wissen. Die Sonne war vor zwei Stunden untergegangen und Cassandra hoffte, dass Severus Snape auch schon wach war.

Ohne zu klopfen, der Raum gehörte schließlich immer noch ihr, betrat sie das Arbeitszimmer.

_Oh, wie süß_, dachte sie sarkastisch und blickte verächtlich auf die schlafende Gestalt des Zaubertränkemeisters hinab. Er hatte sich wie ein Baby auf dem Sofa, breit genug war es ja, zusammengerollt. Seine Gesichtszüge waren vollkommen entspannt, er wirkte sehr friedlich, doch das interessierte Cassandra nicht im Geringsten.

„Aufwachen, Mr. Snape, wir haben zu tun.", sagte sie laut.

Er schreckte hoch und saß kerzengerade auf dem Sofa. Verwirrt blinzelte er Cassandra an. Die Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht kehrte zurück und sein Blick wurde wieder kalt und abweisend.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte sie seine Gedanken lesen können – sie waren ihr gegenüber alles andere als freundlich gewesen.

„Nun, Mr. Snape, da Sie endlich wach sind, können wir mit der Arbeit beginnen."

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte auf seine silberne Taschenuhr.

„Ich kenne Ihre Bedürfnisse nicht, aber ich hätte nun gerne etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken. Schließlich ernähre ich mich nicht nur flüssig."

Cassandra lächelte und sagte zuckersüß: „Oh, verzeihen Sie. Was hätten Sie denn gerne? Kaffee? Tee? Und dazu vielleicht Toast oder ein Omelett?"

„Kaffe und-", setzte Severus an, doch sie unterbrach ihn barsch.

„Was glauben Sie eigentlich, wo Sie hier sind? Nur zu Ihrer Information, das hier ist kein Hotel.", erklärte sie bissig.

„Das weiß ich, denn sonst wäre der Service besser.", erwiderte er kalt.

„Vorsicht, Mr. Snape.", warnte sie ihn und verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen, „Ich stehe auf der Nahrungskette über Ihnen. Sparen Sie sich Ihre Kommentare, wenn Sie nicht als mein Nachtisch enden wollen."

Ihre Drohung stieß bei Severus auf taube Ohren. „Sie brauchen mich und deshalb werden Sie mich nicht töten."

Cassandras Lächeln wurde unanständig breit. „Ich muss Sie ja nicht gleich töten. Ich könnte warten, bis Sie das Rezept vervollständigt haben."

„Der Dunkle Lord würde das nicht billigen.", antwortete er beunruhigt. Seine Antwort war eine glatte Lüge und das wusste er auch.

Der weibliche Vampir hatte die Veränderung in seiner Stimme mit Genugtuung wahrgenommen. Langsam schritt sie auf Severus zu und beugte sich ganz nah zu ihm. Er wich keinen Millimeter zurückt, doch sie spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag erhöhte.

„Dieses Zimmer befindet sich ziemlich weit oben. Passen Sie besser auf, dass Sie nicht das Gleichgewicht verlieren und aus dem Fenster stürzen. So ein tragischer ... _Unfall_ kann einem jederzeit widerfahren."

Natürlich würde Cassandra ihm nichts tun, dennoch wollte sie Severus zeigen, dass er sich gefälligst nach ihr zu richten hatte.

Er zog es vor zu schweigen. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein mörderischer Ausdruck.

Cassandra bemerkte dies und griff sich ans Herz. Sie ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und verdrehte die Augen. „Oh! Ihr Blick! Wenn ich nicht schon tot wäre, hätten Sie mich damit ganz sicher umbringen können."

Die Ader auf Severus' Stirn pulsierte. Noch nie hatte jemand gewagt, so mit ihm umzuspringen. Und die, die es dennoch versucht hatten, weilten nicht mehr auf Erden.

„Lassen wir die Scherze.", sagte Cassandra ernst und unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. „Haben Sie sich meine Unterlagen durchgelesen?"

„Bis jetzt habe ich nur drei Rollen gelesen, die aber sehr aufschlussreich waren."

„Tatsächlich?", hakte sie überrascht nach.

„Nein. Das meiste davon war unbrauchbar und völliger Blödsinn."

_Ich bring ihn um! Ich saug ihn aus,_ dachte Cassandra und bemühte sich, gelassen zu bleiben.

„Mr. Snape ... Entweder Sie kooperieren oder ich vergesse mich.", stieß sie zähneknirschend hervor.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Kompromiss?", meinte er plötzlich.

Sie schnaubte. „Und wie soll der aussehen?"

„Ich bekomme etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken. Außerdem muss ich dringend eine Eule verschicken. Wenn meine, wie nannten Sie es, ... _Bedürfnisse_ befriedigt sind, werde ich mich voll und ganz dem Trank widmen. Was halten Sie davon?"

_Das gefällt mir nicht_, schoss es ihr sofort durch den Kopf. Aber sie hatte keine andere Möglichkeit. Er brauchte etwas zu Essen und einen Diener konnte sie nicht schicken. Schließlich wusste niemand etwas von Snapes Aufenthalt in der Burg.

„Gut, Mr. Snape. Ich nehme Sie beim Wort. Sollten Sie Ihr Versprechen nicht einhalten ..." Cassandra ließ den Satz offen. Den Rest konnte er sich denken. „Wir brechen gleich auf."

„Aufbrechen? Wohin?"

„In das Dorf. Dort werden Sie alles bekommen."

„Und wie gelangen wir dorthin?"

Cassandra lächelte geheimnisvoll und trat ans Fenster. Mit einem Ruck riss sie den Vorhang beiseite.

„Wir fliegen.", sagte sie schlicht.

„Bei Merlin!", entfuhr es Severus. Den zweiten Schock innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden bekam er, als sie sich zu verwandeln begann. Er wich vor ihr zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand.

„Nur keine falsche Scheu, Mr. Snape."

Cassandras Stimme klang kalt und war viel tiefer. Ihr schönes Gesicht glich nun einer dämonischen Fratze. Die spitzen Eckzähne kamen deutlich zum Vorschein. Die noble Blässe ihre Haut war einem widerlichen Grau gewichen. Am schlimmsten fand Severus jedoch die zwei großen federlosen Flügel, die aus ihren Schulterblättern gewachsen waren. Nichts erinnerte mehr an ihre weibliche Figur, denn alle eindeutigen Merkmale waren verschwunden.

Sie stand „nackt" vor Severus und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. „Kommen Sie. Wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit."

Vorsichtig ergriff er ihre kalte Hand.

„Es wird Ihnen nichts geschehen.", flüsterte sie und zog den völlig verunsicherten Severus näher an sich heran. Gemeinsam kletterten sie auf das schmale Fensterbrett.

Er warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster und wünschte sich sofort, er hätte es nicht getan. Unter ihnen war nichts. Der Grund, nichts als spitze Felsen, war mindestens einhundert Meter entfernt. Severus wurde übel.

„Halten Sie sich gut fest.", forderte sie ihn auf.

Severus schlang seine Arme zaghaft um ihren Hals.

„Bereit?"

„Nei- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

Doch sie wartete seine Antwort nicht ab, sondern drückte ihn so fest an sich, dass er befürchtete, sie würde ihm ein paar Rippen brechen. Er bemerkte den hinterhältigen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht und wollte schon etwas sagen, doch genau in dem Moment ließ sie sich aus dem Fenster fallen und zog Severus mit sich in die Tiefe.

* * *

Wie immer: eine Bloody Mary für jedes Review!

Heagdl (auch die Schwarzleser ...)

BML


	7. Kapitel 6

Hey Leute! 

Sorry, dass ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet habe. Aber ich hatte einfach keine Zeit, weiterzuschreiben. Das wird sich aber ändern, versprochen.

**cyberrat:** Ich glaub nicht, dass Sev nach diesem Chap noch gerne mit ihr zusammen ist. Was aber nicht heißt, dass er seine Meinung nicht noch ein mal ändert.

**Taipan:** Dracula wird noch auftauchen. Zurzeit ist er unterwegs, besucht andere Länder, „zeugt" neue Vampire, etc. Wird eh noch alles erklärt.

**Mortianna's Morgana:** Ja, seine Eule kommt auch an.

**Imortalis:** Gut erkannt. Cassandras Vampirgestalt ist beinhart von „Van Helsing" abgekupfert.

* * *

**Gestalten der Nacht**

von

Blutmondlady

**Kapitel 6**

Christopher war ziemlich wütend. Zugern hätte er Cassandra nochmals abgefangen und sie daran erinnert, dass ihr nur noch sechs Nächte bleiben würden, bis er den anderen Vampire von ihrer Vereinbarung mit Voldemort erzählen würde, aber irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft ihm zu entwischen. Wenn er ehrlich war, freute er sich schon auf die Gesichter der anderen, wenn er ihnen von Cassandras Fehler erzählen würde.

Sein Verlangen nach Blut war noch gestillt, schließlich hatte er beim Empfang am gestrigen Abend genug getrunken. Er beschloss deshalb ein wenig durch die Burg zu streifen, vielleicht fand er dabei das Versteck von Cassandra. Selbst sie konnte sich nicht in Luft auflösen. Christopher war die Stufen des höchsten Turms hinaufgestiegen. Er mochte den Ausblick von dort oben, denn er gab ihm das Gefühl, über allen Dingen zu stehen. Und das fühlte sich verboten gut an.

So hoch oben wehte stets ein kalter Wind, doch dem Vampir machte dies nichts aus. Kälte spürte er nicht, nur Wärme konnte er fühlen.

In jener Nacht war er nicht alleine auf dem Turm. Vladimir, ein Vampir aus Bulgarien, stand an der Brüstung und starrte in die Ferne.

„Vlad, mein Freund.", begrüßte Christopher ihn. „Na, alle Eckzähne noch spitz?", fragte er lächelnd.

„So spitz wie eh und je."

Christopher stellte sich neben Vladimir und betrachtete ihn von der Seite. Jeder Vampir hatte einen Tick, eine Besonderheit an sich, und so auch Vladimir. Er war, wie sie alle, mit unvergänglicher Schönheit gesegnet, oder verflucht, das kam ganz auf den Blickwinkel des Betrachters an, doch er verunstaltete sein seidiges schwarzes Haar mit Unmengen an Gel, was Christopher einfach nicht verstehen konnte. Cassandra hatte Chris erklärt, dass Vladimir das nur machte, damit er bei den Frauen besser ankam. Sei es drum.

„Dich habe ich hier oben bis jetzt noch nie gesehen.", nahm Christopher das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Nun ... Mir war heute einfach danach. Ich wollte ein wenig nachdenken."

„Und worüber?"

Vladimir antwortete nur zögerlich. „Die letzten Tage."

Chris grinste in sich hinein. Das lief ja besser als erwartet.

„Das kann ich gut nachvollziehen. Ich frage mich auch, warum Cassy diese Menschen eingeladen hat. War doch ziemlich seltsam von ihr, findest du nicht?"

Wieder zögerte der schwarzhaarige Vampir. „Ich stelle ihre Entscheidungen nicht in Frage. Das steht mir nicht zu."

Am liebsten hätte Chris ihn kräftig durchgeschüttelt, doch er besann sich auf ein falsches Lächeln.

„Das tue ich auch nicht, mein Freund. Ich rede nur darüber. Sonst ist unsere liebe Cassy doch so vorsichtig und immer auf unseren Schutz bedacht, und plötzlich bringt sie Sterbliche in unsere Mitte? Das ist doch eigenartig. Ich frage mich, was der Grund dafür sein könnte." Er lehnte sich lässig an die Brüstung und wartete ungeduldig, ob der andere Vampir den Köder schlucken würde oder nicht.

„_Cassandra_ hat gesagt, dass wir alle von dem Treffen profitieren würden. Ich vertraue ihr, auch wenn ich ihre Beweggründe nicht nachvollziehen kann. Und du, Christopher, solltest hinter ihrem Rücken nicht schlecht über sie reden."

Chris lachte kalt. „Sonst was, Vlad? Willst du zu ihr rennen und ihr von unserer harmlosen Unterhaltung erzählen?", fragte er abfällig. „Ich dachte, ich könnte mit dir ein ernstes Gespräch führen, aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht. Wahrscheinlich kennst du die Geschichten über Voldemort nicht, sonst wärst du genauso besorgt wie ich. Voldemort tut nichts, ohne nicht davon zu profitieren. Überleg dir das mal. Was könnten wir für ihn tun?", er machte eine wirkungsvolle Pause, „Versteh mich recht, mir liegt nur das Wohl unserer Gemeinschaft am Herzen.", log er kaltblütig und machte ein betrübtes Gesicht. „Ich wünsche dir noch eine schöne Nacht."

Gemächlich, er hatte es ja nicht eilig, ging Christopher auf die Stufen zu.

_Gleich_, dachte er. _Na komm, sag es ._

„Chris! Warte!", rief ihm Vladimir hinterher.

_Jawohl! Strike!_

„Was ist denn noch?", seufzte er und drehte sich um. Es kostete ihn viel Mühe ein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken.

„Was glaubst du, was Voldemort von uns will?"

„Ich habe da so eine Theorie, aber du darfst niemanden davon erzählen."

„Eher würde ich mein Herz mit einem Pfahl durchstoßen ..."

„Gut, mein Freund. Ich werde dich einweihen.", sagte Christopher mit einem unheilvollen Grinsen und legte Vladimir seinen Arm um die Schultern.

_Sorry, Cassy. Dir bleiben wohl doch keine sechs Nächte mehr_, dachte er.

Der Flug mit dem Vampir war schlichtweg der Horror gewesen. Severus hatte sich haltsuchend an Cassandra geklammert und seine Augen fest geschlossen gehalten. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte er, vor allem auf den Handflächen, zu schwitzen begonnen und seine Angst, abstürzen zu können hatte zugenommen.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so kam es ihm zumindest vor, spürte er wieder festen Boden unter seinen Füßen. Erleichtert ließ er Cassandra los und versuchte das Zittern seiner Knie unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Hat es Ihnen gefallen?", fragte sie und lächelte hinterhältig.

Es machte ihr großen Spaß ihn zu ärgern.

„Ungemein. Ich kann den Rückflug kaum mehr erwarten.", erwiderte er bissig.

Severus sah sich um. In der Dunkelheit konnte er nicht viel erkennen, denn die schummrige Straßenbeleuchtung, falls man die primitiven Gaslampen als solche bezeichnen konnte, spendeten nur wenig Licht. Das Gebäude, in dessen Nähe sie gelandet waren, war allem Anschein nach eine verfallene Scheune. Unweit davon entfernt stand ein hell erleuchtetes Haus, aus dessen geöffneten Fenstern volkstümliche Musik und laute Stimmen zu ihnen hinüber schallten. Dahinter sah er noch die schemenhaften Umrisse einiger einfacher Wohnhäuser.

„Das ist das Gasthaus der Zauberer. Ich bin sicher, darin werden Sie etwas zu Essen bekommen. Vielleicht sollten Sie auch gleich etwas für morgen kaufen. Ich habe schließlich keine Lust, jede Nacht mit Ihnen hierher zu fliegen.", erklärte Cassandra.

„Leben hier nur Zauberer?", fragte Severus und betrachtete skeptisch das Lokal.

„Ja. Deshalb kommen wir auch nicht oft hierher. Sie würden uns jagen, wenn wir sie zu oft angreifen würden."

Das erschien ihm durchaus logisch. „Gehen Sie mit?", wollte er plötzlich wissen.

Cassandra schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Die Gefahr ist zu groß, dass sie mich erkennen würden. Oder wollen Sie, dass ich Sie begleite, weil Sie Angst haben?"

Wütend drehte Severus sich zu ihr um. „Wovor sollte ich mich fürchten? Das sind wenigstens Menschen."

„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Sie eine kleine Antipathie gegen Vampire hegen."

„Ich habe nichts gegen Vampire. Ich mag es nur nicht, dass sie einem in den Hals beißen und das Blut aus dem Körper saugen."

Cassandra zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wir nehmen uns nur das, was wir brauchen. Wir töten nicht aus Vergnügen. Das verbietet uns der Kodex."

„Halten sich auch alle Vampire daran?"

„Die Vampire auf meiner Burg schon."

„Du meine Güte ... wohlerzogene Blutsauger, kaum zu glauben.", meinte er spöttisch und seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem hämischen Lächeln.

„Hier unten erscheinen Sie mir wesentlich mutiger, Mr. Snape. Während unseres Fluges war das nicht so. Ich habe Ihr Herz wie wild gegen Ihr Brust schlagen hören."

„Ich hatte noch nicht das Vergnügen mit einem Vampir geflogen zu sein. Beim ersten Mal ist man immer etwas ... nervös.", zischte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Cassandra lachte kalt. „Belügen Sie mich nicht, Mr. Snape. Ihre Maske der Unnahbarkeit vermag Ihre Mitmenschen zu täuschen, aber nicht die Instinkte eines Vampirs ... Ich werde Sie hier wieder abholen, aber lassen Sie sich nicht zu lange Zeit. Wir haben noch eine Menge Arbeit vor uns."

Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, schritt Cassandra davon. Severus starrte ihr wütend hinterher und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie ihr dunkelblaues Kleid von vorhin gegen eine hautenge schwarze Hose und ein sehr knappes Top, beides aus Leder, eingetauscht hatte.

Sie spürte seinen Blick auf sich ruhen und drehte sich noch einmal, unverschämt lächelnd, um. „Falls Sie auf die dumme Idee kommen sollten, einfach zu disapparieren – tun Sie es nicht. Damit würden Sie uns beiden eine Menge Unannehmlichkeiten ersparen ... Und passen Sie auf, dass Ihnen nicht die Augen herausfallen."

Severus setzte zu einer harschen Erwiderung an, doch sie war einfach verschwunden. Wie konnte sie es wagen!

Äußerst wütend machte er sich auf den Weg zu dem Gasthof. In seinen Gedanken bastelte er bereits an einem Racheplan, denn niemand, weder Mensch noch Vampir, durfte so mit ihm sprechen.

Das Gasthaus bestand aus nur einem großen, verrauchten Raum. Genau gegenüber von der Eingangstür befand sich die Schenke, der restliche Raum war mit Tischen und Bänken vollgestellt. Eine Gruppe Musiker spielte in der hinteren Ecke und ein paar Gäste tanzten ausgelassen. Die komplette Einrichtung bestand aus Holz und wirkte sehr alt, aber trotzdem gemütlich.

Severus trat an die Schenke und wartete auf die Bedienung. Ein bummeliges Mädchen, kaum 17 Jahre alt, kam zu ihn geeilt und redete mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit auf ihn ein. Nachdem sie geendet hatte, lächelte sie ihn freundlich an, doch Severus, der kein Wort Rumänisch sprach, wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Schließlich fand sich unter den Tänzern ein junger Mann, der ein paar Wörter Englisch verstand und bestellte für Severus.

Das Essen hatte gut geschmeckt, auch der Wein war vorzüglich gewesen, und er hatte für Dumbledore eine Nachricht verfasst, dass dieser sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte.

Severus beobachtete die tanzenden Pärchen noch eine Weile, ehe er zahlte und mit einem kleinen Fresspaket in der Hand das Gasthaus verließ.

Draußen atmete er die angenehm kühle Sommerluft ein. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem sternenübersäten Nachthimmel und er dachte mit Schaudern an den bevorstehenden Rückflug. Langsam kehrte er zum Treffpunkt zurück. Cassandra war noch nicht da, was ihn nicht wirklich störte. Er lehnte sich an die Mauer der Scheune und legte sich einen bissigen Kommentar für die Rückkehr des Vampirs zurecht, als er seltsame Laute von der anderen Seite der Scheune vernahm.

Severus zückte seinen Zauberstab und blickte neugierig um die Ecke.

Cassandra hatte Snape beobachtet, bis er im Gasthaus verschwunden war. Während sie auf ihn wartete, dachte sie darüber nach, was sie ihm als Erstes vom _Trank des Schwarzen Blutes_ erzählen sollte. Sie kam zu dem Entschluss, dass es wohl das Beste wäre, Snape zuerst die Textfragmente zu zeigen. Vielleicht konnte er ja damit etwas anfangen.

Die Tür des Gasthauses wurde aufgestoßen und ein Mann trat heraus. Zuerst dachte sie, es wäre der Zaubertränkemeister, aber sie hatte sich geirrt. Dieser Mann war jung, hatte ein attraktives Gesicht, schöne graue Augen und gewaschenes Haar. Somit war jeder Zweifel ausgeschlossen; das war nicht Snape.

Cassandra blieb einfach stehen, wo sie war, obwohl er genau in ihre Richtung wankte.

Er summte ein rumänisches Volkslied, doch er verstummte, als er Cassandra sah.

„Guden Abend.", begrüßte er sie auf Rumänisch und lächelte.

Sie antwortete nichts darauf, sondern schenkte ihm nur einen kühlen Blick.

„Bisd wohl nich' sehr gesprächig, oda?"

Cassandra seufzte und verdrehte die Augen.

_Menschen_, dachte sie voll Abscheu.

„Oda biste schüchtan?"

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ihr blieben nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder sie versetzte dem Kerl einen saftigen Tritt dahin, wo es jeden Mann wirklich weh tat, oder sie spielte mit ihm ein kleines Spielchen. Cassandra war definitiv nach Spielen zu mute und langsam machte sich auch ihr „Hunger" bemerkbar.

„Eher nicht.", antwortete sie auf Rumänisch und lächelte ihn kokett an.

„Ich kenn' dich net."

„Ich dich auch nicht."

„Bisd du von hier?"

„Aus der Gegend, ja." Das war ja nicht einmal gelogen.

„Wie heißt n du?"

„Zorica.", log sie ohne mit der Wimper zu Zucken. „Und du?"

„Miroslav. Was machd n so ne Suckerschnecke wie du um die Zeit drausen? Is jefährlich." Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter und flüsterte leise. „Ir gibt es ... _Blutsauger_."

Cassandra mochte das Wort mit „B" nicht sonderlich und musste sich sehr beherrschen, damit ihr Lächeln nicht verblasste. „Aber jetzt bist ja du da. Du kannst mich vor den bösen Vampiren beschützen."

Miroslav wankte auf sie zu und ehe sie sich versah, spürte sie seine Hände auf ihrem Körper. Das ging eindeutig zu weit.

„Lass los!", zischte sie und schlug seine Hände weg.

Er nuschelte irgendetwas und versuchte sie zu küssen. Sein Atem, ein Gemisch aus Bier und Tabak, schlug ihr entgegen. Cassandra verzog angeekelt das Gesicht und schubste ihn mit aller Kraft weg, sodass er einige Schritt zurücktaumelte.

„Wenn du mich noch ein mal berührst, dann lässt du mir keine andere Wahl als dich zu töten. Ich habe sowieso Hunger.", erklärte sie ihm.

Jeder normale Mensch wäre an diesem Punkt zumindest stutzig geworden, doch Miroslav, der unter dem unheilvollen Einfluss von ein paar Krügen Bier zuviel stand, schlug ihre Warnung in den Wind. Er lachte sogar.

„Mussd dich ja net zieren."

Kaum hatte seine Hand den Stoff ihres Tops berührt, da packte sie ihn und presste ihn an die Scheunenwand.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt." Cassandra lächelte bösartig und ihre spitzen Eckzähne kamen zum Vorschein.

Miroslav war zwar betrunken, aber er bemerkte die Veränderung in ihrer Stimme und die spitzen Zähne auch. Er wehrte sich gegen ihren Griff und bekam Angst.

„Jaaah ... Wehr dich ruhig.", flüsterte ihm Cassandra ins Ohr. „Das mag ich."

Mit ihrer Zunge fuhr sie die Windungen seiner Ohrmuschel nach. Miroslavs Herz pochte wie verrückt; sie konnte hören, wie sein Blut immer schneller durch seinen Körper zirkulierte. Cassandra konnte seine Angst riechen, was sie aber nur noch mehr erregte. Sie liebkoste seinen Hals mit ihren roten Lippen, bis hinunter zu seinem Schlüsselbein. Mit ihren spitzen Zähnen ritzte sie die weiche Haut seines Halses an. Ein kleiner Tropfen Blut tat aus der Wunde. Sie leckte mit ihrer Zunge darüber und genoss den Geschmack seines süßen Blutes und des salzigen Schweißes auf seiner Haut. Kaum hatte sein Lebenssaft ihre Lippen berührt, da hatte auch schon ihr Trieb die Oberhand über ihr Denken gewonnen.

Cassandra sah im noch ein letztes Mal in die Augen, die vor lauter Angst weit aufgerissenen waren, bevor sie ihre spitzen Eckzähne in seinen Hals versenkte. Miroslav stöhnte laut auf, allerdings kümmerte sie das nicht. Mit jedem Tropfen Blut, der ihre Kehle hinunter rann, nahm ihre Lebensenergie zu und die seine ab. Das war der Preis für ihre Unsterblichkeit.

Cassandra hatte bald schon genug. Sie ließ von ihm ab, trat einen Schritt zurück und wischte sich mit den Handrücken über ihren Mund.

Miroslav zuckender Körper rutschte langsam die Wand hinunter. Er war noch nicht tot. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Vampiren, die ihre Opfer zuerst töteten oder betäubten, bevorzugte Cassandra ihre Beute lebend und wach. Eines der wenigen Dinge, die sie mit Christopher gemein hatte. Sie wollte den Rumänen erlösen, doch sie hörte ein Geräusch, das sie inne halten ließ. Irgendjemand war noch hier. Cassandra löste sich scheinbar in Luft auf, nur um im nächsten Augenblick direkt vor ihrem Beobachter zu stehen. Sie packte ihn an der Kehle und drückte ihn an das hölzerne Scheunentor.

„Wollen Sie mich auch noch töten?", keuchte er.

Cassandra stieß ein wütendes Fauchen aus und blickte geradewegs in die schwarzen Augen von Severus Snape. In seinem Blick konnte sie Abscheu, Hass, aber auch Furcht erkennen.

Sie lockerte den Griff um seinen Hals und wich, schwer atmend, einige Schritte zurück.

_Das hätte er nicht sehen dürfen_, dachte sie außer sich vor Zorn und nahm wieder ihre menschliche Gestalt an.

* * *

Noch fit für ein Review? 


	8. Kapitel 7

Hey Leute!

Vielen Dank für die Reviews!

Cyberrat: Ach, Cassy wird schon noch merken, was sie an Sev hat.

Mices: Ein neuer Leser! freu Danke für dein Lob und dein Review knuddel

* * *

**Gestalten der Nacht**

von

Blutmondlady

**Kapitel 7**

Cassandra hatte Snape entgültig losgelassen und ihm den Rücken zugewandt.  
„Haben Sie alles mitangesehen?", wollte sie wissen und bemühte sich ihre verwirrenden Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Einem Teil von ihr widerstrebte es zu tiefst, dass er sie beim Blutsaugen beobachtet hatte. Sie kam sich wie ein wildes gefährliches Tier vor, das man von den Menschen wegsperren musste. Nach und nach wurde sie sich ihrer Gedanken bewusst. Seit wann dachte sie so abfällig über sich selbst? Sie hatte allen Grund stolz zu sein, auf das, was sie war. Es wäre ja noch schöner, wenn sie sich von einem einfältigen Menschen aus der Fassung bringen würde lassen.

„Ja, ich habe alles gesehen.", antwortete er knapp und mit emotionsloser Stimme.

Sie betrachtete nachdenklich den Mond, als ob er die Lösungen für all ihre Probleme wäre. Die Nacht war traumhaft schön. Über ihnen funkelten die Sterne am Himmelszelt um die Wette. Fahles, silbernes Mondlicht tauchte die Umgebung in eine geheimnisvolle Atmosphäre. Cassandra nahm den feinen Duft einer Blüte ganz in ihrer Nähe wahr, doch den Namen des Gewächses hatte sie im Laufe der Jahrhunderte längst vergessen. Eine wunderschöne Nacht, die einen unerwarteten Verlauf genommen hatte.

Irgendetwas hinderte Cassandra daran, sich umzudrehen. Sie wollte den hasserfühlten Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht nicht sehen, ihr hatte der kurze Einblick in seine Gedanken gereicht.

„Sie halten mich also für ein Monster.", stellte sie tonlos fest. Ihre Stimme mochte dabei ruhig klingen, aber innerlich war sie total aufgewühlt. Von dem Hochgefühl, dem Rausch, nach einer neuen Dosis Blut, war nichts mehr übrig.  
„Warum fragen Sie, wenn Sie die Antwort schon kennen?"  
Sie seufzte. „Ich bin kein Monster ... Ich bin ein Vampir."  
„Und wo ist da der Unterschied? Sie töten Menschen, damit Sie am Leben bleiben. Dieser Mann ...", er deutete auf Miroslav, „... hatte nicht die geringste Chance gegen Sie. Sie haben einen wehrlosen Mann getötet."  
Seine Beschuldigungen erzürnten sie. Und was noch viel schlimmer war, sie verletzten sie auch tief in ihrem Inneren. „Nun, da haben wir doch schon etwas gemeinsam, oder?", fragte sie kalt. „Die Berichte über die Taten der Todesser sind bis zu uns vorgedrungen. Spielen Sie sich also nicht als Moralapostel auf. Ich will nicht wissen, wie viele Morde auf Ihr Konto gehen."  
„Aber ich töte nicht aus Verlangen.", konterte er wenig überzeugend.  
Cassandra grinste gehässig. „Natürlich ... Aber Sie töten Ihre Gegner, damit Sie am Leben bleiben. Ich töte Menschen, damit ich am Leben bleibe. Wir töten also beide nur zu unserem Vorteil."  
„Ich stelle mich nicht mit Ihnen auf die selbe Stufe."  
„Ob Sie es wahrhaben wollen oder nicht, wir sind beide Gestalten der Nacht. Diener der Dunkelheit." Cassandra lachte überheblich und fuhr sich durch ihre schwarzen weichen Locken, die ein schöner Kontrast zu ihrer weißen Haut waren.

„Ich wünschte, Sie hätten das nicht gesehen, doch ändern kann ich es jetzt auch nicht mehr. Aber vielleicht nehmen Sie mich von nun an ernster?"  
_Er ist nur ein dummer Mensch_, ermahnte sie sich streng. Was interessierten sie seine Gefühle? Ihr konnte es doch egal sein, welche Meinung er von ihr hatte. Er war doch nur ein Mittel zum Zweck.  
Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Weil ich weiß, dass ich Ihr nächstes Häppchen sein könnte?"  
Sie verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen „Nein, weil Sie nun wissen, dass ich meine Worte durchaus ernst meine."  
„Mir zittern die Knie.", spottete er.  
Mit einer kaum wahrnehmbaren Bewegung stand sie plötzlich vor Severus und packte ihm an die Kehle.  
„Hören Sie auf mich zu provozieren.", stieß sie zähneknirschend hervor. Ihre Augen blitzen bedrohlich und obwohl es Severus nicht wahrhaben wollte, rann ihm eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter. Doch er versuchte Haltung zu bewahren:  
„Sonst?", krächzte er. „Glauben Sie wirklich, dass mich Ihre Todesdrohungen einschüchtern können? Der Dunkle Lord hat mich zurückgelassen, weil ich für ihn entbehrlich bin. So muss er sich nicht die Hände schmutzig machen und mich töten. Das übernehmen doch Sie für ihn, oder?"  
„Vorhin haben Sie noch anders über ihn gesprochen."  
„Ich habe gelogen. Für den Dunklen Lord zählt das Leben eines Todessers nichts. Ihm ist nur wichtig, dass Sie ihm helfen. Ob ich dabei auf der Strecke bleibe, ist ihm doch egal. Und mir auch."  
Cassandra starrte Snape an, als hätte sie ihn noch nie zuvor wirklich gesehen. Sie betrachtete nachdenklich seine markanten Gesichtszüge, in denen sie meinte, eine Spur von Bitterkeit erkennen zu können.  
„Warum erzählen Sie mir das?", fragte sie skeptisch und gab seine Kehle frei.  
Severus massierte sich seinen Hals und schluckte schwer. „Damit Sie wissen, worauf Sie sich eingelassen haben. Ein Todesser bedeutet dem Dunklen Lord nichts. Er braucht uns, damit wir seine Befehle ausführen. Und auch Sie und die anderen ... Vampire sind nur seine Marionetten. Sie glauben, dass Sie die Zügel in der Hand haben? In Wahrheit zieht er die Fäden."  
Cassandra musste diese Nachricht erst einmal verdauen. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Voldemort war skrupelloser, als sie angenommen hatte. Wenn er seine treuen Gefolgsleute so rücksichtslos behandelte, wie würde er dann erst mit ihnen, den Vampiren, umgehen? Würde er sie töten, nachdem sie ihre Aufgabe erfüllt hatten?  
_Damit müssen wir rechnen_, dachte sie und das ganze Ausmaß ihrer fatalen Entscheidung wurde ihr erst jetzt richtig bewusst. Das Bündnis mit Voldemort konnte für sie alle den Tod bedeuten.  
_Chris hat Recht gehabt_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, aber sie war viel zu stolz, als dass sie ihren Fehler jemals zugegeben hätte.  
Voldemort war im Moment nicht ihr größtes Problem. Sie musste dafür sorgen, dass Christopher mit niemanden über ihr ... kleines Missgeschick sprach. _Um die Schlangenfresse muss ich mich erst in einem Monat kümmern._

Cassandra wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als die Tür des Gasthofes aufgestoßen wurde. Ihr nächstes Problem wankte in Form von drei betrunkenen Rumänen direkt auf sie zu. Im Grunde genommen waren ihr die drei Menschen völlig egal, wäre da nicht Miroslav gewesen, der wie auf dem Präsentierteller zusammengesackt am Boden lag.  
_Auch das noch ... __  
_Miroslav war bereits tot. Für gewöhnlich ließ Cassandra ihre Opfer einfach an Ort und Stelle zurück, aber in einem Zaubererdorf, das den Vampiren schon oft Rache geschworen hatte, war das wohl doch keine so gute Idee. Sonst würden die Menschen wieder lästig werden und mit ihrer Hetzjagd beginnen.  
Was man nicht alles für den Frieden tut, dachte Cassandra und zerrte an Miroslavs reglosem Arm.  
„Was tun Sie da?", wollte Snape wissen.  
„Wonach sieht es denn aus?", knurrte sie. Ohne ihre Kräfte als Vampir konnte sie den Körper nicht rechtzeitig wegschaffen.  
„Reicht es denn nicht, dass Sie ihn ausgesaugt haben?", fragte er und sah stirnrunzelnd zu, wie sie an der Leiche herumzerrte.  
„Sparen Sie sich Ihre nervtötenden Kommentare und helfen Sie mir lieber."  
Snape dachte nicht im Traum daran, den toten Rumänen anzufassen.  
Er zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was haben Sie vor?"  
Cassandra funkelte Snape wütend an. „Wenn die Leiche entdeckt wird, dann werden uns die Menschen wieder jagen. Deshalb muss ich sie irgendwie loswerden."  
„Warum haben Sie das nicht gleich gesagt." Er verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel, seufzte theatralisch und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Ein paar wohlbedachte Worte von Severus und Miroslavs Leiche verwandelte sich in einen Stein.  
„Hübsch.", meinte Cassandra. „Schaffen Sie auch einen Edelstein?"

„Sie sollten mir dankbar sein.", knurrte er wütend.  
Das Grölen der drei Rumänen wurde immer lauter. Sie waren nur noch wenige Meter von Severus und dem Vampir entfernt und torkelten laut ein altes, rumänisches Volkslied lallend auf die zwei im Schatten Stehenden zu.  
„Dankbar? Das bin ich auch, sonst hätte ich Sie mit der Leiche hier gelassen." Cassandra lächelte unheilverkündend. Bevor Severus noch zu einem verbalen Gegenschlag ansetzen konnte, hatte sie sich schon verwandelt, ihn gepackt und flog mit ihm zur Burg zurück.

Cassandra ließ den vor Wut oder Angst bebenden Snape, was davon wirklich zutraf, konnte sie nicht so genau sagen, alleine im Arbeitszimmer zurück, denn sie musste dringend mit Christopher reden und sicherstellen, dass er bis jetzt mit niemanden über die Sache gesprochen hatte. Notfalls würde sie ihn ein bisschen einschüchtern müssen, damit er sein Versprechen ihr gegenüber nicht vergaß.

_Ein kleines Sonnenbad würde ihm sicherlich gut tun... __  
_Noch immer ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhängend, schob sie den Wandteppich zur Seite, der den Ausgang des Geheimgangs verdeckte.  
Der Rittersaal war für gewöhnlich immer verlassen, außer es gab irgendetwas Wichtiges zu besprechen, das die Anwesenheit von mehreren Vampiren erforderte. Deshalb war Cassandra sehr überrascht, dass die lange Tafel nicht verwaist war, so, wie es eigentlich hätte sein sollen.  
Vladimir, Jocelyn, Jules und Marcus hatten die Köpfte zusammengesteckt und über irgendetwas diskutiert, aber als sie Cassandra entdeckt hatten, waren sie sofort verstummt.  
Das Verhalten ihrer Mit-Vampire machte Cassandra misstrauisch. Man musste wahrlich kein Genie sein, um erraten zu können, über wen sie geredet hatten. Die Frage war nur noch, worüber sie sich genau unterhalten hatten.  
„Mylady.", setzte Marcus überrascht an, doch er sprach nicht weiter.  
Cassandra hatte ihn immer als loyalen Freund geschätzt, aber in Anbetracht dieser Situation war sie sich ihrer Instinkte nicht mehr ganz so sicher. Sie versuchte ihm in die grauen Augen zu schauen oder einen kleinen Einblick in seine Gedanken zu erhaschen, aber Marcus blockte total ab. So wie die anderen Vampire auch.  
Cassandra versteifte sich. Die vier Vampire saßen nicht zufällig beieinander. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr das.  
„Wo ist Christopher?", wollte sie wissen und sah alle Vier der Reihe nach prüfend an.  
Vladimir, Jocelyn, Jules und Marcus warfen sich verstohlene Blicke zu.  
„Das wissen wir nicht, Mylady.", antwortete Marcus und schüttelte sein ergrautes Haupt. Er war schon alt gewesen, als er zu einen Vampir gemacht wurde. Deshalb war sein schulterlanges Haar und auch sein Vollbart bereits grau, was jedoch keineswegs unattraktiv wirkte.  
„Was wollt Ihr denn von ihm?", erdreistete sich Jocelyn zu fragen und reckte ihr spitzes Kinn provokativ nach vorne.  
_Dieses dumme, junge Gör wagt es doch tatsächlich mich derart respektlos anzusprechen ... __  
_„Nichts, dass dich auch nur im Entfernsten angehen würde.", erwiderte Cassandra und warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu, dem der junge Vampir nicht standhalten konnte.  
Als Jocelyn den Blick abwandte, lächelte Cassandra triumphierend.  
„Wo ist Christopher und worüber habt ihr gesprochen?", wollte sie wissen. Langsam brauchte sie ein paar Antworten.  
„Ist es denn verboten, wenn sich Freunde ein wenig unterhalten?", fragte Jules und schlug lässig die Beine übereinander. „Der Kodex besagt nichts in diese Richtung, oder?"  
Cassandras Lächeln verblasste. „Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn ihr euch unterhaltet, jedoch habe ich etwas gegen ... Meuterei."  
Jules lachte übertrieben fröhlich. „Meuterei? Sind wir denn auf einem Schiff? Und seid Ihr unser Kapitän?"  
Wütend ballte sie die Hände zu Fäusten. Jules war schon als Mensch ein Blutsauger gewesen. Der ehemalige Anwalt war aalglatt und es war sehr schwer herauszufinden, was in ihm vorging. Noch immer lächelnd fuhr er sich durch sein kastanienbraunes Haar, das im Schein der Kerzen stets einen rötlichen Schimmer hatte.  
„Schiff oder Burg, das ist ganz gleich. Ich bin eure Anführerin. Ihr habt zu tun, was ich euch befehle. Widersetzt ihr euch mir, dann werde ich euch bestrafen. So einfach ist das." Um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen, warf sie ihre Haare schwungvoll über die Schulter.  
Ihre Drohungen waren nichts weiter als Schall und Rauch. Und das wussten die Vampire nur zu gute. Jocelyn gähnte demonstrativ und Jules betrachtete fasziniert seine glänzenden Fingernägel. Nur Marcus und Vladimir wirkten ein wenig eingeschüchtert.  
_Gut so. Ich mache nämlich keinen Spaß. __  
_Cassandra blickte wütend in die Runde. „Ich weiß, dass Christopher irgendetwas ausheckt, aber ich kann euch versichern, dass sein Plan scheitern wird. Ein Gerüst aus Lügen stürzt immer in sich zusammen."  
Bei der Erwähnung von Christophers Namen tauschten Marcus und Vladimir einen bedeutungsschweren Blick. Nun wusste sie, wie sie vorgehen musste.  
„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was Christopher euch erzählt haben könnte oder ob er überhaupt schon mit euch gesprochen hat. Das hat er doch, oder?"  
„Ja, Mylady, das hat er.", antwortete Vladimir und neigte demütig seinen Kopf. „Er hat mir erzählt, dass Eure Entscheidungen uns alle ins Verderben führen. Und er meinte, dass wir im Zweifelsfalle nur noch ihm vertrauen sollten, wenn wir überleben wollen."  
Für sein ehrliches Geständnis erntete er von Jules und Jocelyn vernichtende Blicke.  
Cassandra zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Es ging also um Voldemort, hab' ich Recht? Nun ... Chris ist der festen Überzeugung, dass ich der Schlangenfresse versprochen habe, dass wir für ihn kämpfen. Aber das war alles Teil meines Plans."  
Jules hielt mit der intensiven Begutachtung seiner manikürten Nägel inne und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun Cassandra zu.  
Sie konnte sich ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
„Voldemort braucht unsere Unterstützung bei einer lächerlichen Schlacht, die er natürlich nicht bekommen wird, aber davon weiß dieser einfältige Mensch noch nichts." Sie lachte kalt und sehr zu ihrer Zufriedenheit stimmten die anderen Vampire mit ein. Cassandra versuchte mit allen Mitteln ihre Stellung als Anführerin zu wahren. Wahrscheinlich würden sie doch für den Dunklen Lord kämpfen müssen, aber das konnte sie den anderen noch nicht sagen. Sie wollte zwar nicht seine Marionette sein, aber auch nicht seine Feindin.  
„Als Gegenleistung hat mir Voldemort einen Teil eines Rezepts versprochen, den ich nur erhalten würde, wenn er die Schlacht gewinnt. Dieses Rezept gehört zu einen Trank, der Trank des schwarzen Blutes genannt wird. Dies ist nichts weiter als eine Legende ... ein Märchen ... ein Mythos. Doch ich muss leider sagen, dass Chris daran glaubt.", sie schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf, „Er hält die Geschichte für wahr und will diesen Trank haben. Um jeden Preis. Ich wollte ihm diese fixe Idee ausreden, ihn zur Vernunft bringen, aber Christopher glaubt, ich würde ihm den Trank wegnehmen wollen."  
Cassandra seufzte traurig und betrachtete mit großer Genugtuung die Gesichter ihrer gebannt lauschenden Zuhörer. Christopher dachte wohl, er könne mit dem Feuer spielen, ohne sich dabei zu verbrennen? Dabei hatte er nicht gemerkt, dass er bereits in Flammen stand. Und Cassandra würde dafür sorgen, dass das Feuer nicht ausging.  
Sie setzte ihre kleine Rede fort. „Ich war vielleicht manchmal streng mit euch, aber ich habe stets nur an unser aller Wohl gedacht. Vergesst nicht, dass ich es war, die den Waffenstillstand mit dem tschechischen Clan ausgehandelt hat. Und ich will mich bestimmt nicht selbst loben, wenn ich euch daran erinnere, dass ich den russischen Vampirjäger getötet habe. Ach ja, und Van Helsing sollten wir auch nicht vergessen. Er und sein buckeliger Assistent waren die ersten Menschen seit über einhundert Jahren gewesen, die unser Schloss betreten haben. Und – es ist mir ja schon fast peinlich, das zu sagen – wieder bin ich es gewesen, die unsere Gemeinschaft gerettet hat.  
Und Chris ... Nun ja ... Er hat auch gewisse Talente. Welche Frau kann seinem Charme schon widerstehen?"  
Sie zwinkerte Jocelyn zu, deren Gesicht einen verträumten Ausdruck angenommen hatte.  
„Aber warum sollte Chris uns alle anlügen?", fragte Jules misstrauisch. Er war von Cassandras Version noch nicht überzeugt.  
„Weil er schon seit Jahren darauf neidisch ist, dass Dracula mir die Ehre zuteil werden ließ, die Burg zu schützen und in seiner Abwesenheit zu herrschen, und nicht ihm. Christopher versucht doch schon seit Jahren meine Entscheidungen in Frage zu stellen und meine Autorität zu untergraben. Und vergesst nicht, dass Chris in jener Nacht Wache gehalten hatte, als Van Helsing unsere Burg betreten hatte. Und in wessen Zimmer ist der Vampirjäger zuerst gegangen? In meines! Ein seltsamer Zufall, nicht wahr?"  
Sie rang um Fassung und blickte deshalb an die hölzerne Decke. Fast hätte sie laut losgeprustet, als sie in die entsetzen Gesichter ihrer Mit-Vampire geblickt hatte. Manchmal war es gar nicht so schwer, einen Vampir hinters Licht zu führen. Sie holte zum nächsten Gegenschlag aus und bereitete sich auf den dramatischen Höhepunkt vor.

„Er untergräbt zuerst meine Integrität, anschließend kämpft er mit eurer Hilfe gegen Voldemort, nur damit er am Ende das Rezept für einen Trank erhält, den es gar nicht gibt. Und das alles hätte er hinter meinen Rücken gemacht, damit ich euch nicht warnen kann. Wie konnte ich mich nur so in Chris täuschen?" Cassandra barg ihr hübsches Gesicht in den Händen. Diese äußerst glaubwürdige Geste der Verzweiflung verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht, ganz so wie sie es geplant hatte. Selbst Jules rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sessel hin und her und Jocelyn kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe.  
„Was sollen wir nun tun, Mylady?", fragte Marcus vorsichtig, aber dennoch wild entschlossen für seine Herrin alles zu tun, was auch immer sie von ihm verlangen würde.  
Cassandra blickte überrascht auf. „Ihr tut gar nichts. Ich muss alleine mit Christopher sprechen. Vielleicht kann ich ihn von seinem Plan abbringen."  
„Und was ist mit Voldemort?", wollte Jules wissen.  
Cassandra lächelte hämisch. „Er wird es nicht wagen, sich mit uns anzulegen. Trotzdem müssen wir auf der Hut sein. Voldemort ist gerissen. Habt ihr verstanden?"  
„Jawohl, Mylady.", antworteten die vier Vampire einstimmig.  
„Aber zunächst muss ich wissen, wo Christopher ist. Und ihr müsst dafür sorgen, dass er nicht noch mehr Lügen verbreitet. Am Ende erzählt er vielleicht noch, dass ich schon mehrere hundert Jahre lang nach dem Rezept forsche."  
_Dabei sind es doch erst knapp 200 Jahre_, dachte sie verschlagen.  
„Er war nach irgendetwas auf der Suche, Mylady. Und deshalb ist er hinunter in die Verließe.", warf Jocelyn schüchtern ein.  
„Wonach sucht er?", hakte Cassandra mit einem unguten Gefühl nach.  
„Das weiß ich nicht, Mylady."  
„Hmmm.", machte sie und dachte angestrengt nach. „Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, wenn ihr mir bei der Suche behilflich sein würdet. Und wenn ihr ihn findet, dann benachrichtigt ihr mich unverzüglich."  
„Wie Ihr wünscht, Mylady."  
Die drei männlichen Vampire verließen den Rittersaal, doch Cassandra befahl Jocelyn noch einen Moment bei ihr zu bleiben.  
„Du bist jung an Jahren, mein Kind.", begann sie sanft und setzte sich neben das Mädchen. „Deshalb fehlt dir die Erfahrung. Christopher hingegen ist alt und gerissen. Er spielt mit den Herzen der Frauen.", sie hielt einen Moment inne, „Auch ich gehörte zu seinen Opfern. Auch ich dachte, er würde mich lieben. Aber lass dir eines gesagt sein, mein liebes Kind: Vampire empfinden keine Liebe. Nur Verlangen und Leidenschaft, aber keine Liebe. Und Christopher schon gar nicht."  
Jocelyn schluckte tapfer ihre Tränen hinunter, was Cassandra über alle Maßen amüsierte.  
„Und nun lass ihn uns suchen."

Die fünf Vampire schwärmten aus, um die Burg von oben bis unten zu durchsuchen, doch sie mussten sich beeilen, denn die vernichtenden Strahlen der Sonne würden sich bald ihren Weg ins das dunkle Gemäuer bahnen.

Eine knappe Stunde vor Sonnenaufgang erreichte Cassandra endlich die Nachricht, dass Christopher den Rittersaal betreten hatte. Marcus hielt vor der Tür Wache, nur für den Fall, dass Christopher es sich noch anders überlegte.  
Cassandra bemühte sich möglichst würdevoll durch die Gänge zu schreiten, obwohl sie am liebsten gelaufen wäre, damit sie Chris schneller in die Finger bekam. Mit einem knappen Kopfnicken bedankte sie sich bei Marcus und riss siegessicher die schwere Eichentür auf. Der Saal war leer.  
„Wo verkriechst du dich?", zischte sie leise und sah sich genau um, doch sie konnte ihn nirgends entdecken, noch spürte sie seine Anwesenheit.  
Falls Marcus ihn, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, beim Verlassen des Rittersaales nicht gesehen hatte, dann gab es nur eine logische Schlussfolgerung, wo diese miese Ratte sein konnte. Und die gefiel Cassandra ganz und gar nicht.  
Sie schlug den Wandteppich zur Seite und lief den Geheimgang entlang. Christopher wusste nichts von ihrem Arbeitszimmer, aber er hatte sie vor zwei Tagen abgefangen, als sie von Severus Snape gekommen war. Sie wusste nicht, was schlimmer war: Der Gedanke, dass Christopher ihr Allerheiligstes betrat oder dass er dort Severus vorfinden würde. Cassandra hoffte inständig, Snape möge ihren Rat befolgen und niemals diese verfluchte Tür öffnen. Aber wann hatte Severus je auf sie gehört?

Cassandra fragte sich verwundert, wann Mr. Snape für sie zu Severus geworden war, aber sie verdrängte diese Frage rasch wieder.  
Sie versuchte sich mit dem Gedanken zu beruhigen, dass er vielleicht die falsche Abzweigung genommen oder sich aus dem Fenster im Rittersaal gestürzt hatte, auch das wäre eine Möglichkeit, den Saal unbemerkt zu verlassen.  
Aber all ihre Hoffnungen wurden zerstört und ihre Ängste bestätigt, als sie die Tür ihres Studierzimmers angelehnt vorfand.  
_Severus ..._

_

* * *

_

Habt ihr ein Review für mich?

Ja?

Dann drückt auf "GO" und holt euch eine Bloody Mary!


	9. Kapitel 8

Freunde der Dunkelheit, seid gegrüßt:)

Cyberrat: Sorry, schneller gings nicht. Hoffentlich gefällts dir. #fg#

* * *

**Gestalten der Nacht**

von

Blutmondlady

**Kapitel 8**

Christopher war nach seinem Gespräch mit Vladimir vergnügt durch die Burg spaziert. Während er die Unterredung in seinen Gedanken Revue passieren ließ, war er sich sicher, dass sich Cassandra wahrscheinlich irgendwo versteckte. Der Geheimgang hinter dem Wandteppich im Rittersaal fiel ihm wieder ein. In letzter Zeit hatte er sie dort besonders oft verschwinden sehen. Er beschloss, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.

_Cassy, Cassy, Cassy_, dachte er belustig und ein hinterlistiges Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, _du wirst nachlässig auf deine alten Tage. _Früher hatte sie es verstanden, ihre Gegner zu verwirren und ihre Feinde aufs Glatteis zu führen, aber im Moment war sie sehr unvorsichtig, zumindest in Christophers Augen.

In der Nähe der Verließe traf er auf Jocelyn, doch er hatte keine Lust sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Das Mädchen war ein netter Zeitvertreib, aber nicht mehr. Sie war jung und hübsch, aber das waren auch schon ihre einzigen Vorzüge. Sein Interesse galt eher älteren Vampiren, natürlich nur den weiblichen, die sich nicht ausschließlich um ihre ewigwährende Schönheit kümmerten.

Am ehesten entsprach Cassandra seinen Vorlieben, aber sie war außer Reichweite. In Anbetracht ihres fatalen Bündnisses mit Voldemort, würde es ihn nicht überraschen, wenn man sie von der Burg verstoßen würde. Erst recht nicht, wenn er dies vorschlagen würde ...

Christopher hatte in der Zwischenzeit den Rittersaal erreicht und stand nun direkt vor dem Wandteppich. Der Ritter darauf war schon längst verblasst, ebenso sein ehemals so stolzes Ross. Die Umrisse des Waldes und der Burg auf dem Hügel konnte man nur noch erahnen. Staub und Ruß, der unzähligen Fackeln und Kerzen, hatten die feine Handarbeit über die Jahrhunderte angegriffen und seiner einstigen Schönheit beraubt.

Christopher schob den Teppich gleichgültig zur Seite und betrat den Geheimgang. Bereits nach wenigen Schritten teilte sich der schmale Gang und stellte Chris vor ein Rätsel. Der Vampir hatte keine Ahnung, in welche Richtung er gehen sollte. Er zögerte ein wenig, bevor er sich für die Abzweigung nach rechts entschied. Christopher machte der enge und niedrige Tunnel nichts aus. Schon immer hatte er den Nervenkitzel gesucht, deshalb war der Geheimgang genau nach seinem Geschmack: dunkel, eng, geheimnisvoll.

Die Fackeln an den Wänden spendeten zwar nicht viel Licht, aber dank seiner übernatürlichen Sinne als Vampir, konnte er auch im Dunkeln sehr gut sehen. Er stieg eine Wendeltreppe hinauf, die abrupt vor einer nackten Steinmauer endete.

_Seltsam_, dachte er und betrachtete misstrauisch die scharfkantigen Steinquader. _Nicht mal Menschen wären so dumm und würden eine Wendeltreppe bauen, die direkt vor einer Wand endet._

Christopher ließ seine Hände über die Mauer wandern. Irgendein Stein würde sicherlich einen Zauber auslösen und einen Weg freigeben. Seine langen Finger strichen über einen Stein, der sich im Gegensatz zu den anderen glatt anfühlte.

Chris grinste zufrieden.

_Das war fast schon zu leicht_, dachte er enttäuscht. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte es ruhig ein bisschen schwieriger und gefahrenvoller sein können.

Er drückte gegen den glatten Stein und eine Tür erschien anstelle der Wand. Obwohl die Zauberer, für die diese Burg einst errichtet worden war und die darin gewohnt hatten, längst tot und ihre Namen vergessen waren; die Flüche und Zauberbanne jedoch, mit denen sie ihr Heim beschützt hatten, funktionierten noch immer.

Der Vampir wollte schon nach der Klinke greifen, als er etwas spürte, das ihn überrascht inne halten ließ. Nachdenklich kniff er die Augen ein Stück zusammen und konzentrierte sich auf das, was er hinter der Tür wahrzunehmen glaubte.

Tatsächlich ... Das rhythmische Schlagen eines menschlichen Herzens drang durch die Tür. Chris verzog zweifelnd das Gesicht. Ein Vampir hatte keinen Herzschlag. Und bei Cassandra war er sich gar nicht so sicher, ob sie überhaupt jemals ein Herz gehabt hatte. Folglich musste sich ein Mensch auf der Burg befinden. Ein lebendiger Mensch!

_Aber nicht mehr lange_, schoss es Christopher durch den Kopf.

Er lächelte teuflisch und seine spitzen Eckzähne kamen zum Vorschein. Schon im nächsten Augenblick hatte er die Tür aufgestoßen und war in das Zimmer gestürmt.

„Cassandra?", fragte die Person, die auf dem Sofa saß und drehte sich überrascht um.

„Nicht ganz.", antwortete Chris gedehnt und machte sich zum Angriff bereit.

Cassandra zögerte keine Sekunde, als sie die Tür zu ihrem Studierzimmer angelehnt vorfand. Sie stieß die Tür auf und machte sich innerlich auf das gefasst, was sie wohl gleich zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Aber es war noch viel schlimmer, als sie gedacht hatte.

Christopher lehnte über Snape, seine spitzen Zähne hatte er bereits in die Kehle seines wehrlosen Opfers geschlagen und saugte ihm allmählich das Blut aus.

Cassandra war zu spät gekommen.

Für einen kurzen Moment stand sie einfach nur regungslos da. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Ihre Beine drohten nachzugeben. Versteinert sah sie zu, wie Christopher von dem Menschen trank. Cassandras Entsetzen schlug in Wut um. Sie packte Christopher, der sie in seinem Blutrausch noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte, und riss ihn von Severus herunter. Der Vampir fiel auf den niedrigen Couchtisch, der unter seinem Gewicht zusammenbrach.

„Was soll das?", fauchte er und sah Cassandra wütend an. Sein Mund war blutverschmiert.

_Severus' Blut ..._

„Wie konntest du nur?", fragte sie fassungslos und kniete sich neben Severus auf die Couch. Snapes Blick war an die Decke gerichtet, seine schwarzen Augen wirkten ausdruckslos und leer. Ganz schwach konnte Cassandra sein Herz schlagen hören.

_Es besteht noch Hoffnung ..._

Christopher rappelte sich schnell wieder auf. Er blickte verwirrt zwischen Cassandra und dem Menschen hin und her. Schlagartig wurde ihm etwas bewusst. Der Gedanke klang in seinem Kopf absurd, doch so musste es sein. Ihr ganzes Verhalten sprach dafür.

„Du kennst ihn ... Du weißt, dass er hier ist.", vermutete Chris.

„Ja!", stieß sie wütend hervor. „Ich habe ihn hier einquartiert. Er soll mir bei der Rekonstruktion des Rezepts helfen."

Christopher begriff angewidert, dass Cassandra dieser Mensch wichtig war und dass sie alles tun würde, um den Menschen zu retten. Dabei war er doch schon so gut wie tot.

„Er darf nicht sterben.", murmelte sie verzweifelt.

„Wegen dem Trank?"

Cassandra antwortete nicht, stattdessen berührte sie zaghaft Severus' Wange.

„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du stirbst.", flüsterte sie und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

Die Erkenntnis traf Chris wie ein Schlag. „Du liebst ihn.", zischte er.

Cassandra zuckte zusammen und drehte sich zu Christopher um. Eine einzelne Träne rann über ihre blasse Wange.

„Bitte hör mir zu.", flehte sie.

„Nein! Das ist abartig ... Und dazu noch verboten ... Das ist Verrat an unserer Art!", herrschte er sie an.

„Hör mir bitte zu."

„Nein. Ich muss das sofort den anderen sagen. Wir müssen handeln. Du hast den Bogen überspannt, Cassandra."

Doch so schnell gab sie nicht auf. Sie lief an Chris vorbei, schlug die Tür zu und stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

„Das darfst du nicht.", bat Cassandra. „Tu das bitte nicht."

„Geh mir aus dem Weg!"

„Nein!"

Christopher wollte sie wegstoßen, doch sie hatte sich blitzschnell verwandelt und stieß ihn mit aller Kraft zurück. Diesmal landete er auf einem Stapel Pergamentrollen.

„Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du den anderen davon erzählst.", beharrte sie.

Christopher war außer sich vor Wut. Sein Gesicht glich einer dämonischen Fratze.

„Du wirst mich nicht hindern können." Seine Stimme klang kalt und entschlossen, aber Cassandra ließ sich davon nicht entmutigen.

„Hör mich an, bevor du zu den anderen gehst.", bat sie, „Du wirst es sonst bereuen."

Ihre Worte klangen in seinen Ohren wie eine Drohung. Er fauchte wütend. Mit nur drei Schritten stand er vor der Tür, Cassandra gegenüber. Ohne ein weiteres Wort packte er sie und schubste sie grob aus dem Weg. Sie taumelte gegen die Wand und stieß sich den Kopf. Benommen wankte sie ein paar Schritte Richtung Kamin und stützte sich Halt suchend am Sims ab.

„Geh nur ... Aber sie werden nicht mich, sondern dich verstoßen.", flüsterte sie.

Christopher hielt an der Tür inne. „Was hast du ihnen erzählt?", zischte er und drehte sich um. „Welche Lügen hast du ihnen aufgetischt?"

Obwohl es sie viel Mühe kostete, brachte sie ein überhebliches Lächeln zustande.

„Du suchst schon so lange nach dem Trank ... Und nun bin ich dir auf die Schliche gekommen, dass du sogar einen Menschen hier versteckst. Was wird deine geliebte Jocelyn wohl dazu sagen?"

„Lügnerin!", schrie er. Schon im nächsten Augenblick stand er vor ihr. Seine Erscheinung hatte sich verändert. Er hatte sich komplett in einen Vampir verwandelt. Seine langen spitzen Eckzähne kamen deutlich zum Vorschein und die Blässe seiner Haut war einem widerlichem Grau gewichen. „Lügnerin!", wiederholte er und packte sie an der Kehle.

„Kannst du das Gegenteil beweisen?", stieß sie hervor und lächelte selbstgefällig.

Sein Griff um ihren Hals verstärkte sich. Damit konnte er sie zwar nicht töten, aber ohnmächtig konnte sie trotzdem werden. Auch Cassandra hatte sich verwandelt und kämpfte verbissen. Ihre langen Fingernägel bohrten sich in die graue Haut seiner Unterarme, aber sie war nicht stark genug, um sich zu befreien. Christopher stieß einen verhaltenen Schmerzenschrei aus, als ihre Fingernägel einen tiefen Kratzer auf seiner Wange hinterließen.

„Ich würde dich liebend gerne umbringen.", gab er zu und schlug wütend mit den Flügeln, sodass die Pergamentrollen und der Staub darauf aufgewirbelt wurden.

„Tu es doch!", stachelte sie ihn an. „Na mach schon!"

Woher er die Kraft nahm, den Griff um ihre Kehle noch zu verstärken, war ihr schleierhaft. Cassandra wurde langsam schwarz vor Augen. Ihre Knie drohten nachzugeben.

Christophers blaue Augen bohrten sich in die ihren. Ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus. Er drückte sie mit seinem Körper so fest gegen die Wand, dass sie spürte, wie ihre empfindlichen Flügeln wund gescheuert wurden. „Nichts würde ich lieber tun ... Aber nicht hier. Sie könnten deine Überreste finden und unangenehme Fragen stellen."

Voller Genugtuung bemerkte er, wie sich ihr Blick veränderte. Sie bekam Angst.

Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein schwaches Flüstern, doch weil sie so nah beieinander standen, verstand er sie problemlos.

„... kannst nicht ... bemerken."

Er lachte gehässig. „Du bist geflohen, als ich deine Lügen aufgedeckt habe. Keine Leiche, kein Mord."

Cassandra spürte, wie ihre Kraft und somit auch ihre Gegenwehr schwand. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles. Sie wusste, dass Christopher ernst machen würde, was er ihr angedroht hatte. Mit letzter Kraft streckte sie ihren Arm aus und tastete nach dem Zauberstab, der auf dem Kaminsims lag. Beinahe wäre er ihr entglitten, doch im letzten Moment bekam sie ihn noch zu fassen.

Christopher bemerkte von alle dem nichts. Seine Sinne, so geschärft sie auch sein mochten, waren nur damit beschäftigt, voller Genugtuung zu beobachten, wie seine ehemalige Gefährtin und Freundin immer schwächer wurde.

„Gute Nacht, Cassy."

Sie hatte zwar die Augen geschlossen, aber nicht, weil sie das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, sondern weil sie ihre ganze Kraft dafür sammelte, den Zauberstab mit voller Wucht in Christophers Rücken zu rammen.

Sein Blick, der sie eben noch selbstgefällig und siegessicher fixiert hatte, weitete sich nun vor Schreck.

Er ließ sie los, taumelte rückwärts und stieß gegen die Lehne der Couch. Wie es aussah, wollte er fliehen, doch weit würde er ohnehin nicht mehr kommen. Der Zauberstab hatte sein Herz durchbohrt.

„Mörderin.", presste er hervor. „Dafür wird man dich bestrafen."

Christopher fiel auf die Knie. Sein Körper begann unkontrolliert zu zucken und Cassandra wandte den Blick ab. Kraftlos sackte sie in sich zusammen und barg ihr nun wieder menschliches Gesicht in den Händen. Im nächsten Moment hörte sie seinen qualvollen Todesschrei, einen Schrei, der ihr durch Mark und Bein ging, und den sie bis an ihr Lebensende niemals vergessen würde.

_Es ist vorbei_, dachte sie erleichtert und öffnete die Augen, die sie unwillkürlich geschlossen hatte.

Dort, wo soeben noch Christopher gekniet hatte, lag nun nur noch ein Häufchen Asche.

Vorsichtig kroch Cassandra auf allen vieren näher. Sie streckte ihre zitternde Hand nach der Asche aus, als würde sie sich vergewissern wollen, dass er wirklich zu Staub zerfallen war. Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten schon fast den kleinen Hügel, als ein plötzlich aufkommender Luftzug Christophers Überreste erfasste und in alle vier Himmelsrichtungen verstreute.

Cassandra starrte noch immer regungslos auf den Fleck, wo sich soeben noch die rauchende Asche befunden hatte. Langsam realisierte sie, was soeben geschehen war. Was sie getan hatte.

Christopher war tot. Und sie hatte ihn getötet.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich darüber freuen oder seinen Tod betrauern sollte. Ihre Tat stellte ein schweres Verbrechen dar, für das sie bereits jetzt Reue empfand. Der vierte Grundsatz des Ehrenkodex besagte klar und deutlich, dass kein Vampir seinesgleichen töten durfte. Ein Verstoß gegen diesen Grundsatz wurde mit dem Tod geahndet.

_Aber dazu muss der Mord erst mal aufgedeckt werden,_ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Und sie hatte bestimmt nicht vor, sich freiwillig dazu zu bekennen.

Ein Geräusch von der Couch hinter ihrem Rücken riss sie jäh aus ihren Gedanken. Im Eifer des Gefechts hatte sie ihn für einen kurzen Moment vergessen.

„Severus!", rief sie entsetzt und stolperte auf wackeligen Beinen zu ihm.

Snapes Zustand hatte sich verschlimmert. Nur noch mit Müh und Not konnte sie seinen schwachen Herzschlag wahrnehmen, trotz ihres sehr guten Gehörs.

Cassandra griff nach seiner schlaffen Hand und drückte sie leichte. Er reagierte nicht, sondern stierte mit glasigen Augen weiterhin geradeaus.

Verzweiflung machte sich in ihr breit. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihn jetzt noch retten konnte. Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen, das sagten ihr ihre Instinkte. Ihre letzte Hoffnung, Severus zu den Menschen zu bringen, damit die ihn verarzten würden, war somit erloschen. Cassandra blieb keine andere Möglichkeit, als hilflos mit anzusehen, wie er starb.

Sie berührte mit seiner leblosen kalten Hand ihre Wange und konnte ihre Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Sein Gesicht verschwamm vor ihren Augen. Es war absurd, dass sie ausgerechnet für einen Menschen so viel empfand. Dass sie ihn so sehr liebte, dass es schon fast weh tat. Und es war ungerecht, dass sie keine Zeit gehabt hatte, ihm das jemals zu zeigen oder zu sagen.

Sie hatte sogar die Streiterein mit ihm genossen, auch wenn sie ihn für so manchen Kommentar am liebsten ins Jenseits befördert hätte.

Und nun sollte das alles vorbei sein. Er würde sterben und sie würde mit der Erinnerung an ihn bis in alle Ewigkeit weiterleben. Weiterleben müssen.

Sie lachte bitter. Das Schicksal hatte sie dafür bestraft, endlich wieder lieben zu können. Wahrscheinlich war es ihr, einem Vampir, nicht vergönnt gewesen, glücklich zu sein oder gar Liebe zu empfinden. Sie war verdammt im Dunkel der Nacht dahin zu vegetieren, aber trotzdem genauso empfinden zu können wie ein Mensch. Niemals zuvor hatte sie mit dem Schicksal gehadert oder ihr Dasein kritisch hinterfragt. Sie war mit ihrem Leben als Vampir zufrieden gewesen, auch wenn sie sich gewünscht hätte, die Unverträglichkeit des Sonnenlichts mithilfe des Tranks überwinden zu können.

Menschen waren für sie nichts weiter als eine Nahrungsquelle oder eine kurzweilige Unterhaltung gewesen. Aber dann war Severus gekommen und hatte ihr Leben und ihre Gefühle durcheinander gebracht. Und dass, obwohl sie schon Jahrhunderte auf dieser Welt verweilt hatte und der festen Überzeugung gewesen war, niemand könne jemals wieder ihr Herz erwärmen. Severus hatte es geschafft.

Eine einsame Träne tropfte auf Severus' Hand, die sie immer noch krampfhaft umklammert hielt. Cassandra spürte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis Severus' Herz das letzte Mal schlagen würde. Sie beugte sich über sein blasses Gesicht. Einen kurzen Moment zögerte sie, bevor sie mit ihren Lippen sanft die seinen berührte. Er hätte sie niemals geküsst, dessen war sie sich bewusst. In seinen Augen war sie ein Monster, aber sie hatte ihn trotzdem geliebt, wie sehr er sie auch verabscheut haben mochte.

Cassandra löste sich von ihm und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen. Sie schmeckte sein süßes Blut, seinen Lebenssaft, den Christopher ihm geraubt hatte.

_Dein Blut, das dir genommen wurde ... _

Ihr war plötzlich ein Gedanke gekommen. Erschrocken und beschämt über ihren Einfall wandte sie den Blick von Severus ab. Das durfte sie nicht tun. Nicht unter diesen Voraussetzungen. Doch der Gedanke ließ sie nicht mehr los. Wie eine Ertrinkende, die sich verzweifelte an einen Strohhalm klammerte, klammerte sie all ihre Hoffnungen an diese Idee. Ihr blieb nicht viel Zeit zum Entscheiden. Selbst auf die Gefahr hin, dass er sie auf ewig dafür hassen würde, sie musste das nun tun. Vielleicht könnte Severus sie genauso lieben wie sie ihn, wenn er sie besser kennen würde.

Cassandra lauschte angestrengt. Nach dem letzten Herzschlag musste die Prozedur vollzogen werden, sonst wäre es für immer zu spät.

Ein Schlag.

Noch ein Schlag.

Stille.

_Jetzt oder nie._

Cassandra ritzte mit ihren spitzen Zähne ihre Pulsader auf. Ein feines Blutrinnsal rann über die blasse Haut ihres Unterarms. Sie hielt die Wunde genau über seinen leicht geöffneten Mund und ließ das Blut auf seine Lippen tropfen.

„Dein Blut genommen, mein Blut gegeben – erwache zu neuem Leben."

Die Sekunden vergingen in denen nichts geschah. Fast glaubte Cassandra, seine Verwandlung in einen Vampir wäre gescheitert, doch plötzlich zuckten seine Lider und er schlug die Augen auf.

„Severus!", rief sie freudig.

Seine Lippen formten unablässig Wörter, doch Cassandra wusste auch so, wonach er verlangte, was er brauchte, ohne seinen Wunsch hören zu müssen. Bereitwillig führte sie ihr Handgelenk zu seinem Mund. Die Wunde hatte sich, dank ihrer enormen Selbstheilungskräfte als Vampir, schon fast geschlossen.

„Trink ... Trink von mir.", forderte sie ihn auf.

Seine Lippen schlossen sich um ihre Wunde und er begann daran zu saugen, wie ein Kind an der Brust seiner Mutter. Cassandra entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen. Jeder verlorene Tropfen schwächte sie, doch sie gab jeden davon freiwillig.

Bald hatte Severus genug, doch sie wusste, dass das nur für vorübergehend so war. Ein junger Vampir hatte den meisten Durst und Severus' Verwandlung war noch nicht abgeschlossen. Im Moment war er nicht mehr als ein willenloser Untoter. Erst die zweite freiwillige Gabe von Blut hatte ihm die nötige Kraft gegeben, mit der Verwandlung in einen Vampir zu beginnen. Aber erst ein Biss in den Hals seines Opfers, würde ihn zu einem vollwertigen Vampir machen.

„Schlaf jetzt.", flüsterte sie. „Ruh dich aus."

Folgsam streckte sich Severus auf der Couch aus und schloss die Augen. Noch ein Beweis dafür, dass er noch nicht der Alte war. Normalerweise hätte sich Severus Snape von niemanden herumkommandieren lassen.

„Ja, schlaf jetzt. Ruh dich aus.", murmelte sie zufrieden.

In jenem Moment machte sie sich keine Gedanken darüber, wie er reagieren wird, wenn er nächste Nacht aufwachen wird. Oder wie sie das Verschwinden von Christopher erklären sollte. Für sie zählte nur, dass Severus noch lebte.

Mit diesem Gedanken versank auch sie in einen wohligen Schlaf.

* * *

Lob? Kritik? Anregungen?

Ich bin für alles offen:) Drückt doch einfach auf "Go" und sagt mir, wie euch das neue Chap gefallen hat.

Lg

BML


	10. Kapitel 9

**Hallo! **

Es tut mir sehr Leid, dass ich so lange nicht upgedatet habe. Von nun an geht es wieder schneller weiter (falls überhaupt noch Interesse an meiner FF besteht ...)

Viel Spaß mit:

**

* * *

Gestalten der Nacht**

von

Blutmondlady

**Kapitel 9**

Über der Burg in den verborgenen Tiefen Transsylvaniens ging langsam der Mond auf. Seine fahlen Strahlen tasteten sich über das alte Gemäuer und tauchten die ganze Umgebung in ein mystisches, fast unwirkliches, Licht.

So wie die Sonne am Morgen weckte nun der Mond seine Kinder, die Geschöpfe der Nacht. Eulen erwachten, breiteten lautlos ihre Schwingen aus und gingen auf die Jagd. Ein einsamer Wolf strich durch den Wald auf der Suche nach seiner Beute in der noch jungen Nacht.

Auch Severus erwachte, doch er hätte sich am liebsten unter der Decke verkrochen. Sein Kopf dröhnte. Jedes Geräusch, ja sogar das Rascheln der Bettdecke, kam ihm unnatürlich laut vor. Der kratzende Stoff der Decke kribbelte auf seiner nackten Haut. Noch nie hatte er all dies so intensiv wahrgenommen. Es war, als wären all seine Sinne aufs Äußerste geschärft.

Deshalb lag er still im Bett und versuchte sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen. Nach einiger Zeit waren die seltsamen Empfindungen verschwunden, oder er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, jedenfalls fühlte er sich nun fähig, seine unbequeme Liegestätte zu verlassen.

Severus schlug die Bettdecke zurück und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Er fühlte sich benommen, in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und er verfluchte sich dafür, nicht langsamer aufgestanden zu sein.

Wie war er eigentlich ins Bett gekommen? Nachdenklich massierte er seine Nasenwurzel und versuchte angestrengt, sich an die gestrige Nacht zu erinnern.

Er hatte die Aufzeichnungen über den _Trank des Schwarzen Blutes_ durchgesehen, als es plötzlich an der Tür geklopft hatte. Doch es hatte nicht sein wahrgewordener Alptraum, der den Namen Cassandra trug, vor der Tür gestanden, sondern ein anderer Blutsauger. Und alles was danach kam, war eine große Lücke in seiner Erinnerung. Obwohl ... Er konnte sich an eine Stimme erinnern. Die Stimme einer Frau, die mit ihm geredet hatte. Oder war das nur ein Traum gewesen?

Severus erhob sich von dem durchgelegenen Bett mit dem zerschlissenen Laken und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Er streckte sich und fühlte sich ungewöhnlich wach; der Schwindel von vorhin war wie weggeblasen. Normalerweise bedurfte es zwei oder drei Tassen schwarzen Kaffees, um seine Lebensgeister anzukurbeln, doch diesmal war es auch ohne gegangen.

Er freute sich schon auf jenen herrlichen Tag, wenn er dem Schloss den Rücken kehren würde. Nie wieder würde er freiwillig mit diesen ... _Kreaturen_ in Berührung kommen, geschweige denn, mit ihnen in Berührung kommen _wollen_.

Völlig in Gedanken versunken, kratze sich Severus am Kinn, während er die Wendeltreppe zum Studierzimmer hinunterstieg. Damit er endlich von hier verschwinden konnte, musste er nur den _Trank des Schwarzen Blutes_ brauen, was sich aber als schwieriger als angenommen herausstellte. Laut der Rezeptur musste man einen Sud aus getrockneten Wacholderbeeren, pulverisierten Feenflügeln und Faultiermilch ansetzen. Nun gut, das war zwar eine recht ungewöhnliche Mischung, aber der Trank war schließlich auch nicht alltäglich. Was ihm wirklich Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, waren die beiden nächsten Zutaten: zwei Tropfen Drachenblut und ein geriebener Basiliskenzahn. Abgesehen davon, dass es schlichtweg unmöglich war, einen Basiliskenzahn zu bekommen, reagierten diese beiden Zutaten sehr heftig miteinander. Im besten Falle würde ihm nur der Kessel um die Ohren fliegen, aber sonst müssten sich die Vampire mit einem Turm weniger zufrieden geben. Oder, bei einer größeren Menge, nur noch mit einer halben Burg.

Aus diesem Grund hatte der Entdecker des Tranks, auch eine Zutat angeführt, die die beiden anderen Stoffe neutralisieren würde. Leider war ausgerechnet diese Stelle versenkt und von irgendeinem Tier angenagt worden. Severus hatte nicht einmal den Hauch einer Vermutung, was für eine Zutat gemeint sein könnte. Die restlichen Zutaten, zumindest die, deren Namen er hatte entziffern können, waren teilweisehochgiftig.

Severus fuhr sich geistesabwesend über seinen Hals und spürte dabei zwei kleine Male. Überrascht blieb er stehen. Außer den kleinen Erhebungen spürte er auch noch etwas, das sich wie eine Kruste anfühlte. Er kratzte vorsichtig daran und musste verwirrt feststellen, dass sich unter seinen Fingernägeln eingetrocknetes Blut befand.

_Was zum ...?_

Unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, rannte Severus zurück ins Schlafzimmer. An der Wand hing ein eingeschlagener Spiegel, den er bis jetzt noch nie benutzt hatte. Hektisch wischte Severus mit seiner Hand die Spinnweben beiseite und schnitt sich dabei an einem der Splitter. Er zog scharf die Luft ein und besah sich den tiefen Schnitt, der heftig blutete. Mit zittrigen Fingern entfernte er den Splitter aus der Wunde und wickelte seine Hand in den Umhang, um die Blutung zu stoppen.

Severus nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und blickte in den Spiegel.

Entsetzt wich er zurück, bis er am Bett anstieß. Er konnte das ganze Zimmer im Spiegel sehen, nur nicht sein Abbild.

Fieberhaft suchte Severus nach einer logischen Erklärung, die seine Befürchtung nicht bestätigen würde, auch wenn er wusste, dass er sich im Grunde nur selbst belog.

_Vielleicht ist mir ein Experiment misslungen und ich bin deshalb unsichtbar ... Ja, genau ... Deshalb erinnere ich mich auch nicht mehr, was letzte Nacht passiert ist ... So muss es gewesen sein. _

„Severus ... Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Erschrocken drehte er sich um. In der Tür stand Cassandra und betrachtete ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den kalten Augen, den er bei ihr bis jetzt noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Sie können mich sehen?", fragte er tonlos.

Sie nickte.

„Aber im Spiegel..."

„Er zeigt unser Antlitz nicht.", erklärte sie leise und schritt an Severus vorbei. Mit ihren Fingerspitzen berührte sie vorsichtig den zerbrochenen Spiegel. In keiner der Scherben spiegelte sie sich wider. „Auch im Wasser können wir uns nicht betrachten."

„Sie sprechen von Vampiren", er schluckte, „aber was ist mit mir?"

Cassandra drehte sich nicht zu ihm um. Sie suchte nach einer Erklärung, einer Entschuldigung, mit der sie ihm ihr Handeln erklären konnte. Doch sie fand nicht die richtigen Worte.

„Was ist mit mir?", fragte Severus abermals. „Was ist mit mir geschehen?"

Sie seufzte und schloss verzweifelt die Augen.

Severus wurde wütend. „Antworten Sie mir!"

„Sie wurden gebissen ...", begann sie langsam, „... und sind nun ein Vampir."

„Nein ... Das ist nicht wahr."

Cassandra drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn ungewohnt ernst an. „Es ist wahr. Sehen Sie sich Ihre Verletzung doch mal genauer an."

Vorsichtig befreite Severus seine Hand aus dem Umhang und starrte ungläubig darauf. Vom Schnitt war nur noch eine feine, dünne Linie zu sehen.

„Es muss eine andere Erklärung geben.", beharrte er. „Ich kann nicht ..." Seine Stimme erstarb.

„Sie müssen Ihren Tod akzeptieren. Andernfalls werden die Folgen nur noch schlimmer sein."

„Tod? Aber ich fühle mich ... lebendig.", widersprach er mit schwacher Stimme.

Sie nickte. „Mag sein, doch spüren Sie Ihren Herzschlag. Atmen Sie tatsächlich?"

Mit zittrigen Händen tastete Severus nach seiner Halsschlagader, doch weder dort, noch an seinen Handgelenken konnte er seinen Puls fühlen. Er blickte schockiert in Cassandras lächelndes Gesicht.

_Sie hat Recht. _

Severus musste sich am Bettpfosten festhalten; in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles.

„Sie sind noch kein vollkommener Vampir. Erst wenn Sie das Blut eines Menschen getrunken haben, ist Ihre Verwandlung abgeschlossen."

Ihre Worte drangen wie durch einen Nebelschleier zu ihm durch. Er konnte noch immer nicht fassen, dass sein Leben, so trostlos und einsam es auch war, tatsächlich vorbei sein sollte. All die Dinge, die er noch hätte tun, noch hätte sehen wollen, waren ihm nun für immer verwehrt.

Cassandras Stimme riss ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. „Hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?"

Oh ja, er hatte ganz genau zugehört. „Dazu wird es nie kommen."

„Sie werden sterben, wenn Sie kein Menschenblut trinken.", warnte Cassandra ihn.

„Dann werde ich sterben.", sagte er entschlossen und richtete sich auf. „Aber der Vampir, der mir das angetan hat, auch. Wer war es?"

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern wandte verstört ihren Blick ab.

„Wer war es?", fragte Severus abermals, diesmal fordernder.

„Das ist nicht so leicht zu erklären.", flüsterte sie.

Er starrte sie mit unverhohlenem Zorn an. Sie hatte ihm gegenüber noch nie Schwäche gezeigt, also sollte sie damit gefälligst gar nicht erst anfangen. Severus wusste, dass hinter ihrem hübschen Gesicht eine Bestie steckte und war intelligent genug, nicht auf ihr bekümmertes Gehabe hereinzufallen.

_In Wahrheit denkt sie darüber nach, wo sie sich ihre nächste Dosis Blut beschaffen kann_, dachte er angewidert.

„Sagen Sie mir den verdammten Namen!", zischte Severus.

Als Cassandra nicht reagierte, ging er zu ihr hinüber, packte sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie grob.

„Wie heißt der Vampir, der gestern hier hereingekommen ist? Hat er mich gebissen?"

Sie befreite sich aus seinem Griff und wich zurück. „Sie ... Sie erinnern sich?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Nur, dass ein Mann hereingekommen ist.", räumte er ein. „Danach habe ich eine Lücke in meinen Erinnerungen."

„Sie wissen wirklich nichts von dem, was passiert ist, nachdem Chris Sie gefunden hat?" Cassandra schien plötzlich erleichtert zu sein.

„Chris?", hakte Severus nach. „Ist das der Name des Vampirs, der mich gebissen hat?"

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern überlegte fieberhaft. „Natürlich ... Chris hat Sie hier gefunden und hat Sie gebissen.", murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu Severus, „Er ist an allem Schuld ... Und nun ist er weg."

„Weg? Was heißt das?", knurrte Severus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Jede Faser seines Körpers schrie nach Rache. Er wollte nichts sehnlicher als den Vampir finden und ihm einen spitzen Pfahl durch dessen verfaultes Herz jagen.

Cassandra lächelte geheimnisvoll und machte eine undefinierbare Handbewegung. „Weg heißt weg."

„Ist er tot?", wollte Severus ungerührt wissen und hoffte inständig, dass der Blutsauger noch am Leben war, damit ihm das Vergnügen zu teil wurde, den Vampir ins Jenseits zu befördern.

„Der Kodex besagt, dass kein Vampir seinesgleichen töten darf.", erklärte sie ausweichend.

„Gut, dann muss ich ihn nur noch aufspüren und mir einen Holzpfahl besorgen."

„Was?", rief Cassandra entsetzt. „Nein ... Das geht nicht! Das dürfen Sie nicht!"

„Und wieso nicht?", fragte Severus schroff.

„Sie ... Sie sind nun auch ein Vampir ... und deshalb müssen Sie sich an den Kodex halten."

„Sie wollen nicht wirklich wissen, was ich von Ihrem Kodex halte, oder?" Seine Stimme war nur noch ein leises Knurren und seine schwarzen Augen funkelten gefährlich.

Cassandra wich jedoch nicht zurück, sondern blieb unbeeindruckt stehen und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Ihr Geflecht aus Lügen hatte unvermittelt Risse bekommen, doch nun schien es, als hätte sie die perfekte Lösung für all ihre Probleme gefunden. Wenn es ihr gelang, Severus Snape als ihren Verbündeten zu gewinnen, dann gab es niemanden mehr, der wusste, dass sie und nicht Chris den Trank des schwarzen Blutes hatte brauen wollen. Und für sein plötzliches Verschwinden von der Burg hätte sie nun auch einen plausiblen Grund: Chris hatte Severus auf die Burg gebracht und ihn gebissen, damit der Zaubertränkemeister sich mehr Mühe bei der Forschung nach dem Rezept gab. Cassandra war hinter sein schreckliches Geheimnis, das gleichzeitig auch einen schwerwiegenden Verstoß gegen die Regeln auf der Burg darstellte, gekommen und hatte ihn dafür sogleich verstoßen.

_Einfach, aber genial._

Ein unheilvolles Lächeln zierte ihre blutroten Lippen, als sie sich graziös auf dem durchgelegenen Bett niederließ und Severus deutete, neben ihr Platz zu nehmen.

Dieser starrte jedoch nur finster zurück und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Nun wurde ihm klar, was für ein Spiel sie spielte.

Wie angenommen hatte sie ihm die ganze Zeit nur etwas vorgespielt. Ihre Besorgnis, ihre Verwirrtheit hatten ihn nur in Sicherheit wiegen sollen; jetzt zeigte sie ihm wieder ihr wahres Gesicht. Sie war kalt und emotionslos und er fragte sich, ob sie überhaupt im Stande war, irgendwelche Gefühle zu empfinden.

„Wir müssen einige Dinge bereden, Severus.", begann sie nüchtern.

„Für Sie noch immer Mr. Snape."

Cassandra lächelte. „Natürlich, _Mr. Snape_. Oder wäre Ihnen _Professor_ und _Sir_ noch lieber?"

Severus ignorierte ihren Spott. „Was wollen Sie mit mir bereden?"

„Keiner auf der Burg weiß, dass ich nach der Rezeptur des Tranks geforscht habe. Und das soll auch so bleiben. Meine Mitvampire halten Chris für einen Verräter und ich werde sie sicherlich nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen.", sie lächelte bösartig, „Nun zu Ihnen. Ich biete Ihnen an, auf der Burg bleiben zu dürfen, und stelle Sie unter meinen persönlichen Schutz."

„Wie außerordentlich gütig."

„Mein Angebot gilt nur unter einer Bedingung: Sie erzählen niemanden, dass ich Sie auf das Schloss gebracht habe und dass ich nach dem Trank geforscht habe. Sie bestätigen meine Aussagen, auch wenn diese, Ihrer Meinung nach, nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen."

Severus' Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem hämischen Lächeln. „Na na na, hat da jemand eine kleines, schmutziges Geheimnis?"

Kaum hatte er den Satz zuende gesprochen, da stand Cassandra schon vor ihm und lächelte unheilvoll, sodass er ihre spitzen Zähne sehen konnte.

„Für einen richtigen Vampir wären Sie jetzt ein gefundenes Fressen.", hauchte sie ihm entgegen. „Ihre Kräfte sind noch inaktiv und Ihre Verwandlung noch nicht abgeschlossen. Genau genommen sind Sie im Moment nichts weiter als ein Untoter, gefangen zwischen Leben und Tod. Dennoch fließt noch Blut durch ihre Adern - im übertragenen Sinne, versteht sich - und das macht Sie zu einem unwiderstehlichen kleinen Häppchen für jeden Vampir auf dieser Burg."

Severus wollte einen Schritt zurückweichen, doch er stand sprichwörtlich mit dem Rücken zur Wand.

„Der Kodex...", stieß er atemlos hervor.

Cassandras Finger strichen lasziv über den Stoff seines schwarzen Hemds.

„In Anbetracht eines solch appetitlichen Häppchens kann man den Kodex für einen kurzen Moment ... vergessen."

Ihre Lippen schlossen sich sanft um die zwei Male auf Severus' Hals.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", keuchte er.

„Werden Sie mein Verbündeter, Severus. Gemeinsam können wir den Trank des schwarzen Blutes herstellen. Wir wären mächtiger als alle anderen Vampire zusammen."

„Nein."

Cassandra wandte sich wütend von ihm ab.

„Nein?", wiederholte sie gefährlich leise, „Sie wissen nicht, was Sie da sagen. Sie sind sich gar nicht bewusst, welch außerordentliches Geschenk Ihnen zu Teil geworden ist."

Severus lachte freudlos. „Ich bin verflucht, oder nicht? Muss ich nicht andere töten um zu überleben?"

„Ewiges Leben, unvergängliche Schönheit und immerwährende Gesundheit haben ihren Preis."

„Sie mögen es vielleicht so sehen, doch ich ziehe den Tod solch einem Dasein vor."

Cassandra fixierte ihn mit ihrem kalten Blick. „Ist das Ihr letztes Wort?"

„Ja.", antwortete er.

„Auch wenn es Ihren Tod bedeutet?"

„Meine Entscheidung steht fest."

Sie nickte lediglich und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort ihr ehemaliges Arbeitszimmer. Als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, blieb sie unvermittelt stehen. Am liebsten wäre sie zurückgegangen und hätte ihm die Wahrheit gesagt, doch sie wusste, dass er es nicht verstehen würde.

Wütend schlug Cassandra mit der flachen Hand gegen die raue Steinmauer.

Ein kleiner Teil von ihr hatte gehofft, dass er sich seinem Schicksal ergeben und vielleicht die Chance, die sich nun für ihn ergab, sehen würde. Jedoch hatte sie Severus durch ihre unüberlegte Handlung endgültig verloren. Er zog den Tod einem Dasein als Vampir vor. Gegen ihren Willen bewunderte sie ihn dafür. Auch sie hatte mit ihrem Schicksal gehadert, aber sie hatte nicht den Mut gehabt, den Tod zu wählen.

Cassandra strich sich eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und stellte sich aufrecht hin. Severus hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen und sie musste das akzeptieren. Wenn sie eine Lektion in all den Jahren als Vampir gelernt hatte, dann dass man sich niemals an etwas Vergänglichem festklammern durfte. Bald würde Severus, _Snape_ ermahnte sie sich, nur eine Erinnerung sein. Für sie war es nun wichtig, die anderen Vampire von ihrer Geschichte zu überzeugen und einen Weg aus Voldemorts Abmachung zu finden. Alles andere war zweitrangig.

„Leben Sie wohl, Mr. Snape.", flüsterte sie leise und machte sich auf den Weg in den Rittersaal.

* * *

Wollt ihr wissen, wie es weitergeht? Ja? Dann lasst es mich wissen +g+ 


	11. Kapitel 10

Hi!

Und heute geht es auch schon weiter! Ich möchte mich besonders bei Cyberrat für ihr Review bedanken! knuddel

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

PS: Weil meine Betaleserinverreist ist, ist dieses Kapitel nicht korrigiert. Ich hoffe, es sind nicht zu viele Fehler drinn

* * *

**Gestalten der Nacht**

von

Blutmondlady

**Kapitel 10**

Wie erwartet, hatten die Vampire auf die Nachricht von Christophers Verbannung von der Burg sehr argwöhnisch reagiert. Es war sehr untypisch für ihn, einen solchen Befehl – selbst wenn er von Cassandra stammte – ohne Wenn und Aber folge zu leisten. Und dann waren da auch noch die merkwürdigen Umstände, die letztendlich für seinen Rausschmiss verantwortlich gewesen sein sollen. Christopher hatte nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, was er von den Menschen hielt. In seinen Augen waren sie nicht mehr als eine Dosis frisches Blut, verpackt in meist recht ansehnliche Hüllen. Ausgerechnet Chris sollte so eine wandelnde Blutkonserve ins Schloss geholt haben? Und das alles für einen Trank, der nichts weiter als ein Mythos war?

So sehr die Vampire auch an Chris' Schuld zweifelten, Cassandras Version der Ereignisse war letztendlich überzeugender. Am Ende der Versammlung hinterfragte keiner mehr ihr Handeln. Die Vampire vertrauten ihr wie auch schon zuvor.

„Und was geschieht mit dem Menschen?", wollte Marcus wissen. Die meisten Vampire hatten bereits den Rittersaal verlassen, doch er war noch geblieben. Seit ihrer ersten Begegnung, war er Cassandra treu ergeben. Nie hatte er an ihren Befehlen gezweifelt, dafür bewunderte er sie viel zu sehr, doch in letzter Zeit kamen ihm immer mehr Bedenken, ob sie wirklich im Interesse aller handelte. Außerdem durfte er nicht vergessen, wer sein wahrer Meister war.

Cassandra überlegte ihre Antwort wohl, bevor sie sich geschmeidig von dem thronartigen Stuhl erhob.

„Er hat sich bereits entschieden.", antwortete sie. „Gegen das Leben als Vampir.", fügte sie bitter hinzu.

„Respektiert Ihr seine Entscheidung?"

Sie schnaubte verächtlich. „Der Mensch ist mir egal. Wenn er sterben will, dann soll er das auch tun."

„Ich verstehe.", meinte Marcus und verbeugte sich vor ihr.

„Tatsächlich?", murmelte sie leise und trat ans Fenster. „Ich glaube kaum." Rückartig zog sie den dicken Vorhang beiseite und blickte durch die Bleiglasfenster in die dunkle Nacht hinaus.

„Herrin?", fragte er verwirrt. Ihre letzten Worte hatten überhaupt keinen Sinn ergeben.

Cassandra drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um. „Ich war in Gedanken. Sieh, die Nacht ist jung. Geh hinaus und stille deinen Durst."

„Wie Ihr befiehlt, Herrin.", erwiderte er demütig und verließ gemäßigten Schrittes den Rittersaal.

Kaum war die große Flügeltür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen, da verschwand das Lächeln aus Cassandras Gesicht. Sie sollte zufrieden sein, schließlich hatte sie ihre Mitvampire von ihrer Unschuld überzeugen können, doch ihre Laune hatte ihren Tiefspunkt erreicht. Und das lag nicht zuletzt an Severus' – _Snapes_ ermahnte sie sich zum wahrscheinlich hundersten Mal – Entscheidung gegen das Dasein als Vampir.

„Soll er doch machen, was er will ... Soll er doch verrecken, wenn es sein Wunsch und Wille ist.", murmelte sie mürrisch und wandte sich vom Fenster ab. „Ich brauche ihn nicht, ich brauche niemanden."

Am ersten Tag, besser gesagt, in der ersten Nacht, nach dem Biss hatte sich Severus ungewöhnlich stark gefühlt. All seine Sinne waren geschärft gewesen und er hatte noch gar nicht recht glauben können, dass er bald sterben würde. Nachdem Cassandra gegangen war, hatte er sich erst mal hingesetzt und sich seine Entscheidung noch mal in aller Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Er hatte das Richtige getan, davon war er überzeugt. Er wollte nicht als Vampir enden, er wollte nicht immer von der Gier nach Blut getrieben werden. Nein, so war es am besten.

Sein Tod wäre ja auch kein allzu großer Verlust für die Menschheit, wie er in der zweiten Nacht feststellte. Seine Schüler würden sich bestimmt freuen und außer Dumbledore hatte er ohnehin keinem Menschen jemals vertraut. Freunde hatte er keine, die um ihn trauern würden. Nun ja, Dumbledore wird den Verlust seines besten Spions sicherlich schwer treffen, weil es keinen ebenbürtigen Ersatz für Severus Snape gab.

In der dritten Nacht fühlte er sich schlapp und ein unerklärliches Hungergefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Doch egal was er aß, alles schmeckte nach Asche, selbst das köstliche Brot aus dem Dorf ließ ihn würgen.

Erst in der darauffolgenden Nacht wurde ihm bewusst, wonach er sich verzehrte: frisches, warmes Blut. Severus ekelte sich vor sich selbst. Mit aller Kraft kämpfte er gegen sein wachsendes Verlangen nach dem roten Lebenssaft.

Es war ein aussichtsloser Kampf, wie er in den folgenden Nächten feststellen musste. Seine Gedanken drehten sich nur noch um Blut, woher er es bekommen konnte, wie es wohl schmecken und wie gut er sich danach fühlen würde. In seiner wachsenden Verzweiflung hatte er sich sogar selbst gebissen. Die Bisswunde verheilte jedoch nicht, sie schmerzte und erinnerte ihn daran, wie tief er bereits gesunken war, wie sehr er sich von seinem Trieb beherrschen ließ.

In der wahrscheinlich siebten Nacht nach dem Biss, er hatte vor Tagen zu zählen aufgehört, lag Severus zusammengekauert in einer Ecke und presste seine zitternden Hände gegen seine schmerzenden Ohren. Ein rhythmisches Pochen machte ihn schier wahnsinnig. Er hörte es schon seit geraumer Zeit, doch noch nie war es so laut gewesen. Severus glaubte, sein Kopf müsse bersten, so unerträglich war das Geräusch. Und was das schlimmste daran war, es schien auf ihn zuzukommen und noch lauter zu werden.

„Geh weg.", flehte er mit schwacher, brüchiger Stimme. „Geh weg."

Das Pochen kam nun ganz aus seiner Nähe. Verzweifelt schlug er die Augen auf, um nach dem Verursacher des Geräuschs zu suchen. Er fand ihn ohne Probleme.

Die kleine graue Maus, auf die er sich aus Versehen einmal beinahe gesetzt hätte, saß kaum einen Meter von ihm entfernt und betrachtete ihn neugierig mit ihren glänzenden Äuglein.

Außerdem Schlagen ihres kleinen Herzens nahm er noch etwas anderes wahr. Ein süßlicher, aber zugleich metallener Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase. Das merkwürdige Aroma hatte eine ungeahnte Wirkung auf ihn. Severus fühlte sich berauscht, wie von Sinnen. Seine darauffolgende Handlung erfolgte unbewusst, er realisierte sie kaum. Erst, als er das warme Fell der Maus an seinen Lippen spürte, wurde ihm gewahr, was er im Begriff zu tun war. Bestürzt über sein Tun ließ er das Tier fallen und wich panisch und angeekelt zugleich in die Ecke zurück. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass dieser Albtraum bald zu Ende ging. Dass es aufhörte, bevor er seinen letzten Rest Menschlichkeit verlieren und sich in ein triebgesteuertes Wesen der Nacht verwandeln würde.

Cassandra stieg langsam die Treppe ins Schlafzimmer hoch, denn sie trug einen goldenen Kelch mit sich, von dessen kostbaren Inhalt sie keinen Tropfen verschütten wollte. Oben angekommen, ließ sie ihren Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen und entdeckte Severus in der Ecke kauernd. Mit ausdrucksloser Miene nahm sie ihm gegenüber auf einem wackeligen Stuhl Platz und stellte den Kelch am Boden ab. Cassandras Blick glitt über Severus. Die letzten Tage hatten ihm sichtlich zugesetzt. Seine Haut war grau und man konnte deutlich die Bisswunden auf seinem Arm erkennen. Seine Hände, in denen er sein Gesicht barg, zitterten unkontrolliert. Er hatte viel Gewicht verloren und war noch dünner als zuvor. Die enormen Stärke und die Selbstheilungskräfte, die jedem Vampir innewohnten, waren wahrscheinlich schon zu schwach, um ihn noch länger am Leben zu erhalten. Ohne Blut würde er die nächste Nacht nicht überleben. Obwohl Severus schon die meisten Eigenschaften eines Vampirs besaß, war seine Verwandlung noch nicht abgeschlossen. Um ein richtiger Vampir zu werden, musste er Menschenblut trinken.

Cassandra wandte ungerührt ihren Blick ab und entdeckte dabei die tote Maus.

„In meinen bisherigen Leben als Vampir ist mir schon viel untergekommen. Ich habe meinesgleichen getroffen, die eine bestimmte Art von Menschen bevorzugen oder nur das Blut von Frauen trinken. Ich kenne sogar welche, die eine eigentümliche Vorliebe für Tierblut entwickelt haben, aber ich bin bis jetzt noch nie auf einen gestoßen, der eine Maus ausgesaugt hat. Das ist für unsere Art wirklich beschämend."

„Ich habe ihr nichts getan.", widersprach er schwach. „Und ich bin kein Vampir."

„Stimmt, aber noch ist es nicht zu spät."

„Warum sind Sie gekommen?"

Cassandra kratzte sich gespielt nachdenklich am Kinn.

„Hmmm... Warum bloß? Nun ja, vielleicht, weil ich wissen wollte, ob ich mein Arbeitszimmer wieder benutzen kann. Vielleicht wollte ich auch einfach nur sehen, wie es Ihnen geht? Und dabei auf Ihre Gesundheit trinken."

Sie grinste diabolisch und führte den Kelch zu ihren Lippen. „Auf Ihr Wohl.", sagte sie und prostete ihm zu, ehe sie einen winzigen Schluck machte. „Mhm ... unglaublich süß und noch warm. Ein unbeschreiblicher Genuss. Wollen Sie auch einen Schluck?"

„Monster.", murmelte Severus leise. Er wusste, was sich in dem Kelch befand. Kaum hatte sie den Raum betreten, da hatte er es schon gerochen: den verlockenden Duft warmen Blutes.

„Hmmm... Monster.", wiederholte sie nachdenklich. „Man hat mir schon wesentlich bessere Namen gegeben. Und speziell von Ihnen bin ich ... Bissigeres gewöhnt."

„Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe."

Cassandra seufzte tief. „Würde ich ja gerne, aber Sie blockieren mein Studierzimmer. Außerdem ist es ein großer Spaß, Ihnen zu zusehen, wie sehr Sie sich quälen. Wie sehr Sie gegen Ihre Bestimmung kämpfen. Nur weil Ihr sterbliches Leben nicht gerade berauschend war, sollten Sie nicht glauben, dass das Leben als Vampir auch so trostlos sein wird. Uns eröffnen sich ganz andere Möglichkeiten. Möglichkeiten, die sich sowohl Menschen als auch Zauberer selbst in ihren kühnsten Träumen nicht vorstellen können. Ewiges Leben, unvergängliche Schönheit und immerwährende Gesundheit.", sie lächelte versonnen, ehe ihr Blick kalt wurde, „Aber was erzähle ich Ihnen das alles? Sie wollen doch davon eh nichts hören. Schließen Sie mit Ihren bedauernswerten Leben ab, es ist wahrscheinlich besser so."

Cassandra erhob sich und platzierte den Kelch auf dem Sessel. Sie spürte Snapes Blick in ihrem Rücken und holte einen juwelenbesetzten Dolch unter ihrem Gewand hervor, den sie neben den Kelch legte. Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, doch sie hielt inne und drehte sich zu Severus um.

„Nur eines verstehe ich nicht. Wenn Ihr Leben so schrecklich war, dass Sie es einfach so aufgeben, warum klammern Sie sich dennoch so krampfhaft daran fest? Wollen Sie vielleicht doch nicht sterben? Glauben Sie, dass das Leben noch etwas anderes als Leid, Trauer und Schmerz für Sie bereithält? Aber wie wollen Sie das jemals herausfinden, wenn Sie jetzt gehen?"

Für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke, ehe Cassandra sich abwandte und langsam zu der Wendeltreppe schritt. Auch Severus bewegte sich, das konnte sie hören, doch sie drehte sich nicht um. Das Knarren einer Diele verriet ihr, dass er vor dem Stuhl mit dem Kelch und dem Dolch angekommen war. Leben oder Tod – es lag nun in seiner Hand. Sie warf einen Blick über die Schulter und sah, wie er seine zitternde Hand nach dem Dolch ausstreckte. Cassandra schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Wie hatte sie jemals hoffen können, dass er diesen Schritt nicht tat?

Als sie die Augen wieder aufschlug, sah sie, wie er den Kelch umfasste. Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte sie, dass er den Kelch ausschütten oder an die Wand schmeißen würde, doch dann setzte er ihn an seine Lippen und trank ihn begierig aus.

Cassandra stand einfach nur da und beobachtete Severus. Sie war nicht fähig, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Severus ließ den leeren Kelch fallen und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen.

„Was habe ich nur getan?", murmelte er fassungslos.

„Das Richtige.", antwortete Cassandra, bevor sie das Schlafzimmer verließ.

* * *

Und das wars auch schon für heute Bald gehts weiter...

Lg

BML


	12. Chapter 11

Seid gegrüßt, Freunde der Dunkelheit!

Das letzte Update liegt schon eine Ewigkeit zurück, aber ich werde diese FF abschließen und deshalb könnt ihr in nächster Zeit mit regelmäßigen Updates rechnen. Viele Kapitel kommen nicht mehr nach, eigentlich nur noch eines und ein Epilog.

Herzlichen Dank an all meine Leser und Reviewer+knuddel+

Viel Spaß mit:

* * *

**GESTALTEN DER NACHT**

_von_

_Blutmondlady_

**Kapitel 11**

Voldemort hatte nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, Cassandras Versprechen einzufordern. Noch bevor er zum Schlag gegen Hogwarts ausgeholt hatte, hatten das Zaubereiministerium und der Phönix-Orden sein Hauptquartier ausfindig machen können. Der Kampf hatte auf beiden Seiten viele Opfer gefordert und es hatte fast so ausgesehen, als würde Lord Voldemort siegen, wäre da nicht Harry Potter gewesen. Der Junge hatte sich dem gefürchtetsten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten gestellt und war aus dem Kampf als Sieger hervorgegangen, auch wenn er seinen Triumph nicht hatte auskosten können. Harry Potter hatte die Welt von Lord Voldemort befreit und dafür sein Leben gegeben.

Die Berichte über seine Heldentat sprachen sich bis nach Rumänien herum, sodass auch die Vampire davon erfuhren, die sich jedoch von dieser Nachricht nicht sonderlich beeindruckt zeigten. Wenn ein Junge Voldemort hatte vernichten können, dann musste der Lord über bemitleidenswert schwache Kräfte verfügt haben. Schon bald vergaßen die Vampire Voldemort und kümmerten sich nur noch um ihre Belange. Es war wieder alles wie früher, bevor sie jemals die Bekanntschaft mit dem Magier gemacht hatten. Nun ja, fast alles ...

„Das ist aber wirklich nett von Ihnen, dass Sie mich nach Hause begleiten.", meinte die junge Frau und lächelte ihren schweigsamen Begleiter dankbar an. Die Nacht war angenehm lau, aber dennoch breitete sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper aus und ließ sie erschaudern. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass etwas nicht stimmte, aber sie schenkte der lästigen Stimme in ihrem Ohr kein Gehör.

„Ich bitte Sie, das ist doch selbstverständlich. Eine hübsche Frau wie Sie sollte man in so einer Gegend nicht alleine lassen."

Sie errötete, was man aber in der Dunkelheit nicht wahrnehmen konnte.

„Nicht viele Männer sind so wie Sie."

Der Mann lachte dunkel. „Das glaube ich Ihnen aufs Wort."

Er hatte eine angenehme, sanfte Stimme, die der Frau auf Anhieb sympathisch gewesen war. Sie musterte ihn verstohlen von der Seite, was bei dem spärlichen Licht der Straßenlaternen gar nicht so einfach war.

Er war um einige Zentimeter größer als sie und hatte eine ansehnliche Statur. Unter seinem schwarzen Hemd, so mutmaßte die Frau, verbarg sich sicherlich ein durchtrainierter Körper. Sein schwarzes, leicht gewelltes Haar reichte ihm bis zu den Schultern. Das markanteste an seinem Gesicht war mit Sicherheit die große Nase, die sie sogar in der Dunkelheit sofort bemerkt hatte. Die junge Frau wusste nicht, wie sie es sonst beschreiben sollte, aber sie fand, dass er eine dunkle und gerade deshalb sehr anziehende Ausstrahlung hatte. Das lag nicht zuletzt an seinen schwarzen Augen, die ihr vorhin einen furchtbaren Schreck eingejagt hatten, als er plötzlich vor ihr aufgetaucht war. Die Frau konnte sich noch immer nicht erklären, warum sie ihn nicht hatte kommen hören. Wahrscheinlich war sie zu sehr in Gedanken versunken gewesen.

„Es ist unhöflich, jemanden anzustarren.", meinte er und entblößte sein strahlendes, ebenmäßiges Lächeln.

„Verzeihung", murmelte sie beschämt und ihre Wangen färbten sicht erneut rot.

_Du verhältst dich wie ein dummes Schulmädchen, Claire_, ermahnte sie sich in Gedanken. _Nur, weil der Kerl eine sexy Stimme hat, musst du nicht gleich zu sabbern beginnen. _

„Ist es noch weit?", fragte er und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Nein ... Nur noch zwei Straßen.", antwortete sie und kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie glaubte, die Umrisse ihres Hauses im fahlen Licht einer Straßenlaterne ausmachen zu können. Der Gedanke, endlich zu Hause zu sein, hatte etwas Beruhigendes an sich. Claire hatte noch nie vor der Dunkelheit Angst gehabt, doch an jenem Abend war es anders. Es war, als drohe ihr von der Dunkelheit ringsherum Gefahr. Als würde sie jemand beobachten und nur darauf lauern, dass sie einen Fehler beging. Sie konnte förmlich die unfreundlichen Blicke spüren.

Claire schüttelte die beunruhigenden Gedanken ab. Gleich würde sie ihre Haustüre erreichen und dann hatte sie nichts mehr zu befürchten.

Der Mann suchte ihren Blick. „Nun ist wohl die Zeit gekommen, Lebewohl zu sagen."

Sie nickte. „Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe."

„Es hat mich gefreut, Sie kennen zu lernen, Claire."

„Mich au-", sie brach verwundert ab, „Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen? Ich habe mich nicht vorgestellt."

Der Mann blieb stehen und lächelte geheimnisvoll.

„Ups.", sagte er schlicht.

„Wer sind Sie ... Und woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?", fragte sie schrill. Das mulmige Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend hatte sich mittlerweile in pure Angst verwandelt.

„_Aber du hast ihn mir doch selbst verraten, Claire."_, hörte sie seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

Sie keuchte entsetzt auf und wich ängstlich zurück.

Der Fremde grinste süffisant. „Hast du etwa Angst?"

Panisch durchsuchte die junge Frau ihre Handtasche nach dem Pfefferspray, den sie sich in der Hoffnung gekauft hatte, ihn nie zu brauchen.

„Suchst du den hier?", fragte der Mann und hielt den Spray in die Höhe. Als er das entsetzte Gesicht der Frau sah, konnte er sich ein böses Lachen nicht verkneifen und entblößte dabei seine spitzen Eckzähne.

Die Angst lähmte ihren Körper, ihre Gedanken. Sie wollte wegrennen, alles in ihr schrie „Lauf!", doch sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Der Mann kam langsam näher. Er hatte es nicht eilig, denn er wusste, dass sie ihm nicht entkommen konnte.

„Bitte...", flehte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

„Hab keine Angst. Es ist gleich vorbei."

Claires spitzer Entsetzensschrei verhallte ungehört in der dunklen Nacht.

Nachdem der Vampir seinen Durst mit ihrem Blut gestillt hatte, trat er zurück und wischte sich mit seinem Handrücken über den Mund. Ihr Blut hatte außerordentlich gut geschmeckt. Es hatte sich also gelohnt, sie abzupassen und sie nach Hause zu begleiten.

Noch vor kurzer Zeit hatte er seine Opfer zufällig ausgewählt und schnell getötet. Doch mittlerweile fand er Gefallen daran, sein Opfer gezielt auszusuchen, es zu beobachten und mit ihm zu spielen.

Nachdenklich betrachtete der Vampir das Gesicht der am Boden liegenden Frau. Sie war zweifelsohne sehr hübsch gewesen. Ihr feuerrotes, schulterlanges Haar war wie ein Fächer auf dem Gras ausgebreitet. Das warme Funkeln ihrer braunen Augen war verschwunden. Ihr leerer Blick war gen Himmel gerichtet. Selbst für den Vampir war ihr Herzschlag nur noch ganz leise zu vernehmen, trotzdem war sie noch nicht tot.

„Ich werde deine Vorliebe für rothaarige Frauen nie verstehen.", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm plötzlich.

Der Vampir drehte sich nicht um, denn er wusste, wer hinter ihm stand und ihn schon seit geraumer Zeit beobachtet hatte.

„Eifersüchtig, Cassandra?"

Sie lachte herablassend. „Mein lieber Severus ... Worauf soll ich eifersüchtig sein? Darauf, dass sie mit den Jahren alt und hässlich wird?", sie schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, „Sie hat nichts, das mir auch nur im Geringsten erstrebenswert erscheint."

„Hmm...", machte er nachdenklich und kniete sich neben den regungslosen Körper der Frau, „Wäre sie nicht ein schöner Vampir?"

„Untersteh dich!", warnte Cassandra ihn. „Wage es ja nicht, sie zu unseresgleichen zu machen!"

„Sonst?", fragte er herausfordernd und strich der Frau eine rote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Das wirst du dann schon sehen...", erwiderte sie zähneknirschend.

Severus drehte sich feixend zu Cassandra um. „Ich liebe es, dich aus der Fassung zu bringen."

„Ich weiß ... Und du schafft es immer wieder."

Er antwortete daraufhin nichts, sondern richtete sich auf. „Ich werde das hier zu Ende bringen."

Cassandra nickte. „Brauchst du Hilfe?"

„Nein, Mami. Ich bin schon ein großer Vampir."

„Trotzdem patzt du dich noch an.", erwiderte sie ungerührt und machte ihn auf einen Blutfleck auf seinem Hemd aufmerksam. „Du musst noch an deiner Technik feilen."

„Meine Technik ist perfekt.", wehrte er ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ist sie nicht, sonst hättest du dich nicht angepatzt."

„Ein Tropfen Blut ..."

„Ist ein Tropfen zuviel.", beendete sie den Satz. „Noch etwas, Severus: Verstecke ihre Leiche diesmal besser. Ich will keine Gerüchte von mysteriösen Morden hören."

Severus murmelte etwas Unverständliches, das Cassandra als widerwillige Zustimmung deutete, und drehte sich um. Sie breitete ihre Flügel aus und stieß sich mit aller Kraft vom Boden ab. Lautlos flog sie durch die Nacht, nur hin und wieder musste sie mit den Flügeln schlagen, um ihre Flughöhe beizubehalten oder die Richtung zu ändern. Den kühlen Flugwind nahm sie nur als ein angenehmes Prickeln auf ihrer Haut wahr. Sie schlug den Kurs zur Burg ein, doch auf halbem Weg änderte sie ihre Meinung und steuerte einen kleinen, versteckten See an.

Cassandra landete nahe dem Ufer und nahm wieder ihre menschliche Gestalt an. Hierher kam sie immer dann, wenn sie nachdenken musste. Oder wenn es ihr auf der Burg einfach zu eng wurde.

Cassandra beugte sich über die glatte Wasseroberfläche und sah darin nichts weiter als die Spiegelung des Sternenhimmels über ihr.

Mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln setzte sie sich ins Gras und schlang ihre Arme um ihre Beine. Seufzend schloss sie die Augen und genoss die Stille der Nacht.

In letzter Zeit hatte sie kaum eine ruhige Minute gehabt. Ständig hatte sie dafür sorgen müssen, dass ihr Geflecht aus Lügen nicht in sich zusammenbrach. Die Nachricht von Voldemorts Tod hatte die Vampire wieder an Christophers _Rauswurf_ erinnert und Cassandra hatte alles darangesetzt, mögliche Zweifel an ihrer Entscheidung von Grund auf im Keim zu ersticken.

Und dann hatte sie sich auch noch um Severus kümmern müssen. Zugegeben, sie genoss die Streiterein mit ihm, doch sie wusste, dass das alles war, was sie von ihm zu erwarten hatte. Sie würden nie Gefährten sein. Im Moment war sie nur Severus' Lehrmeisterin; ein erfahrener Vampir, der sein Wissen an einen Neuling weitergab, nichts weiter. Richtige Gefährten würden einander vertrauen, ihre Sorgen und ihren Kummer teilen und gemeinsam auf die Jagd gehen.

Christopher und sie waren Gefährten gewesen, aber das konnte man nicht vergleichen. Sie waren damals diese Verbindung nicht freiwillig eingegangen.

Cassandra verdrängte die unerfreulichen Erinnerungen an eine längst vergangene Zeit. Und doch tauchten immer wieder Bilder vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf, von denen sie gehofft hatte, sie bereits vergessen zu haben.

Das laute Knacken eines Zweigs durchbrach die Stille und holte Cassandra in die Gegenwart zurück.

Nur ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt stand Severus an einen Baum gelehnt und beobachtete sie grinsend.

„Was machst du hier?", fuhr sie ihn wütend an.

Nicht nur, dass er sie überrascht hatte, nein, er hatte auch ihren See entdeckt, ihren geheimen Zufluchtsort.

„Ich bin dir nachgeflogen.", erzählte er grinsend.

„Was machst du hier?", wiederholte sie ungeduldig und setzte sich aufrecht hin.

„Hmm... Dich beobachten?", schlug er vor.

„Ich will alleine sein."

„Warum bist du so unfreundlich? Ich werde auch friedlich sein, ich verspreche es."

Severus setzte sich zu ihr ins Gras und ließ seinen Blick unbeeindruckt über den See wandern. „Nett."

Cassandra hätte ihn am liebsten weggeschickt, doch sie entschloss, ihn einfach zu ignorieren.

Eine Weile sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort. Sie genossen die Stille und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

„Kommst du oft hierher?", fragte Severus schließlich.

„In letzter Zeit nicht. Aber früher war ich relativ oft hier. Immer dann, wenn ich nachdenken musste. Und wenn ich alleine sein wollte."

Cassandra ließ sich ins Gras zurücksinken und schloss die Augen. Sie spürte seinen fragenden Blick auf sich ruhen, doch sie schenkte der Tatsache keinerlei Beachtung.

„Ich würde dir gerne eine Frage stellen, die mich schon seit einiger Zeit interessiert."

Sie stieß ein warnendes Knurren aus. „Übe dich in Geduld. Ich bin heute nicht in der Stimmung für Fragespielchen."

„Mich würde interessieren, was du gemacht hast, bevor du ein Vampir wurdest."

Rückartig setzte Cassandra sich auf und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Das ist eine taktlose Frage."

„Was ist daran taktlos?"

„Darüber spricht ein Vampir nicht gerne."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Die anderen haben mir von ihrer Vergangenheit erzählt. Sie fanden die Frage nicht taktlos."

„Dann bin ich eben nicht wie die anderen."

„Warum willst du dich nicht daran erinnern? War deine Vergangenheit so schrecklich? Bist du deshalb so gerne ein Vampir?"

Cassandra wollte aufstehen, doch Severus hielt sie am Handgelenk zurück.

„Erzähle mir davon ... Bitte."

Verwundert blieb sie sitzen. Sie hatte Severus Snape noch nie um etwas bitten hören.

Sie seufzte theatralisch. „Na schön, wenn es deine Neugierde befriedigt. Ich wurde gebissen und anschließend zum Vampir gemacht. Zufrieden?"

„Nein ... Ich will wissen, wer du warst."

„Das geht zu weit.", wehrte sie ab und mied seinen Blick.

„Wovor fürchtest du dich?"

„Ich habe keine Angst.", sagte sie mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

„Warum kämpfst du dann mit aller Macht gegen deine Erinnerungen an? Warum verschließt du dich vor ihnen? So wie vorhin. Ich habe dich beobachtet."

„Das geht dich nichts an."

Sie stand riss sich los und stand auf. Ihre Geduld war zuende. Mit schnellen Schritten entfernte sie sich von Severus.

„Ich habe ein Kind gesehen.", sagte er.

Cassandra blieb stehen. Diesmal konnte sie sich nicht gegen die Erinnerungen wehren, die mit aller Macht über sie hereinbrachen.

Eine dunkle, verlassene Straße ... sie hatte Angst ... ein Mann erschien wie aus dem Nichts... sie spürte die Hausmauer im Rücken... sie wehrte sich, doch er war stärker ... ein durchdringender Schmerz ... Dunkelheit ... ein Bett mit seidenen Bezügen ... der Mann war wieder da ... ein Kelch mit Blut ... sie versuchte zu fliehen, flehte zu Gott, er möge ihr helfen, doch der Mann war stärker, schneller ... er zwang sie vom Kelch zu trinken ... sie hielt ihren Sohn im Arm ... der Mann nahm ihr das Kind weg und drohte es zu töten ... sie sah ihre Familie zum letzten Mal...

Severus starrte Cassandra bestürzt an. Sie meinte, aufrichtiges Mitleid in seinem Blick erkennen zu können, doch sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu und schloss die Augen.

„Du hast tief in meine Seele geblickt ... Bist du nun zufrieden?", fragte Cassandra leise.

„Es tut mir Lied.", flüsterte Severus. „Ich wollte doch nur ...", setzte er zu einer Erklärung an, aber er verstummte sogleich wieder.

„Was wolltest du? Wolltest du wissen, wie es ist, wenn man seine Familie verliert? Wenn man gezwungen wird, sein Kind nie wiederzusehen, weil er es sonst töten würde? Der Schmerz, die Hoffnungslosigkeit... Ist es das, was du wissen wolltest?"

„Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun."

Cassandra wandte sich ruckartig zu ihm um. „Diese Erinnerungen waren tief in mir begraben. Sie gehören zu einem Teil von mir, der schon lange tot ist. Ich habe vor langer Zeit mit meiner Vergangenheit abgeschlossen."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast diese Erinnerungen verdrängt."

„Das ist doch egal!", widersprach Cassandra erzürnt. „Für einen Vampir ist es nicht gut, wenn er zu sehr am Leben hängt. Man muss alles zurücklassen, sonst geht man daran zugrunde. Man darf nicht in der Vergangenheit verweilen."

„Du meinst wohl, man muss kalt und gefühllos werden."

„Ja!"

Severus lächelte. „Aber du hast das nie geschafft, nicht wahr?"

Cassandra hätte am liebsten laut geschrieen. Bemerkte er denn nicht, dass sie über dieses Thema nicht sprechen wollte?

„Bevor du da warst, war alles in Ordnung.", fauchte sie mühsam beherrscht. „Ich war eine gute Anführerin. Stark und über jeden Zweifel erhaben."

„Ich bin mir keiner Schuld bewusst.", widersprach Severus und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Genau das ist ja dein Problem. Du bemerkst das Offensichtliche nicht.", sie seufzte, „Beenden wir diese Debatte. Lass uns zur Burg zurückkehren."

Cassandra wartete seine Antwort gar nicht erst ab, sondern breitete ihre Flügel aus.

„Weißt du, eine Sache würde mich noch interessieren.", meinte Severus plötzlich.

„Was denn noch?", knurrte Cassandra. Zitternd vor Wut ballte sie die Hände zu Fäusten und nahm dabei den Schmerz ihrer Nägel in ihren Handflächen nicht wahr. Anscheinend machte es ihm großen Spaß, sie bis aufs Blut zu triezen. Cassandra hatte vor ihm Schwäche gezeigt und das ärgerte sie mehr als all seine nervtötenden Fragen zusammen.

„Was ist dein größter Wunsch?", fragte er aufrichtig interessiert.

Cassandra blickte ihn verständnislos an. „Was?"

„Du musst doch irgendeinen Wunsch haben. Einen Traum."

Seine Frage hatte sie vollkommen überrascht, deshalb war sie für einen kurzen Moment sprachlos.

Natürlich hatte sie Wünsche, Träume, Hoffnungen, aber bis jetzt hatte sich noch nie jemand die Mühe gemacht und danach gefragt. Und so auf die Schnelle wusste sie gar nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Gewiss, sie wollte noch immer den _Trank des Schwarzen Blutes_, mehr als alles andere sonst auf der Welt, aber es gab auch noch einige andere Dinge in ihrem Leben, die ihr erstrebenswert schienen. Sie sehnte sich nach einem Gefährten, nach jemandem, dem sie bedingungslos vertrauen konnte. Manchmal hatte Cassandra das Gefühl, Severus könnte der Richtige sein, aber sie wusste, dass er nur sehr wenig für sie empfand, nicht einmal Respekt, wenn sie an die unzähligen Streiterein mit ihm dachte. Andere Vampire wagten es nicht ihr in die Augen zu blicken, wenn sie mit ihr sprachen, Severus hingegen machte sich über ihre Anweisungen lustig und hielt sich an keinen ihrer Befehle.

Aber sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie genau dieses Verhalten, so sehr er sie damit auch auf die Palme bringen konnte, mochte. Es war eine willkommene Abwechslung.

„Bist du wunschlos glücklich oder kannst du dich nicht entscheiden?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob ich dir meinen geheimsten Wunsch anvertrauen soll.", meinte Cassandra.

„Jetzt bin ich erst recht neugierig. Also, was ist es?"

Sie lächelte unsicher. Diese höchst ungewöhnliche Idee war ihr gerade eben erst gekommen, doch es war die Wahrheit.

„Ich möchte noch einmal einen Sonnenaufgang sehen und die Sonnenstrahlen auf meiner Haut spüren."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das ist seltsamer Wunsch für einen Vampir. Klingt ganz nach Selbstmord.", meinte er spöttisch.

Cassandra verdrehte die Augen. „Du nimmst mich wohl nie ernst, oder?"

„Schon aus Prinzip nicht."

„Schön, dann wird sich deine Gebieterin eine Strafe für dich einfallen lassen müssen."

„Oh bitte, bestrafe mich, _Gebieterin_ ... Ich stehe auf Peitschen und Fesseln.", raunte er.

Cassandra konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. „Schluss jetzt ... Wir müssen zurück. Ich habe noch einiges zu tun."

Gemeinsam machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück zur Burg. Schon von Weitem spürte Cassandra, dass etwas nicht stimmte und sie beschleunigte das Tempo. Ihr unguter Verdacht bestätigte sich, als sie das blutrote Banner auf dem höchsten Turm im Wind wehen sah.

„Nein ... Er kann nicht hier sein ... Er darf nicht hier sein.", flüsterte sie flehentlich, als sie und Severus im Burghof landeten.

„Wer?", fragte Snape verständnislos.

„Dracula.", antwortete sie düster.

* * *

Muahahaha ... Hat es euch gefallen? Wollt ihr wissen, wie es weitergeht?

Eine Bloody Mary für jedes Review!

Bis bald!

BML


End file.
